¿Black enamorado de DagworthGranger? Imposible
by El Collar De Perlas
Summary: Los padres de Hermione se han muerto y eligieron como tutor a Remus Lupin. Hermione y Remus se van a vivir con Sirius, pero ella no contaba que se iba a enamorar del mejor amigo de su tutor, al igual que él no contaba que se iba a enamorar de ella...
1. Empieza la protección

**Bueno, espero que os guste. Hace tiempo que querí hacer un Sirius/Hermione, así que aquí lo teneis. Jeje. Pasa en el 6 curso, aunque Sirius no se ha muerto.**

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESPACIOS NO ME PERTENECEN A MI, SINO A LA MARAVILLOSA AUTORA: J.K.ROWLING**

* * *

- Remus, pásame el jugo de calabaza, por favor.- le pidió Hermione.

Remus alargó el brazo, cogió el jugo y se lo pasó a Hermione.

-Toma, Mione.- dijo él sonriendo.

-Gracias.- dijo ella con una bella sonrisa al rostro.

Y no era lo único bello que tenía Hermione. Hermione se había convertido en una bella chica de dieciséis años. Pelo suave y sedoso, hasta casi media espalda. Ya no se pasaba horas delante del espejo para poderlo dominar, sino que con un simple cepillado le quedaba perfecto. Tenía una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa. Había crecido, no media tanto como Ron, pero no se quejaba. Unas piernas largas y bonitas, que todo el verano permanecían morenas. Vientre liso y unos pechos bonitos, que no tenía porque quejarse de su aspecto. Unos ojos brillantes y de color café.

Y era feliz, pese todo lo que había pasado. Sus padres habían muerto hace casi dos meses en un accidente de avión, para ser más concretos, murieron cuando volvían de Mónaco para pasar el verano con su hija. Sufrió una gran depresión, yendo de psicólogo en psicólogo. Sentía que su vida era un drama sin sentido, y pensaba que nunca podría volver a sonreír. Hasta que Rupert, un viejo amigo de la familia, le contó la verdad. Su bisabuelo era hijo de Héctor Dagworth-Granger, es decir, que Hermione Granger ya no era Hermione Granger, sino Hermione Dagworth-Granger, una intachable "sangre limpia". Cuando le dijeron eso, se pasó tres días encerrada en la habitación. No es que le molestara ser una intachable "sangre limpia", sino que sus padres no hayan confiado en ella para decírselo, se habría ahorrado muchas humillaciones por parte de Slytherin, más concretamente por parte de Draco Malfoy.

Sus amigos querían ayudarla, apoyarla en todo momento. Pero cuando iban a dársela, ella siempre contestaba que estaba bien, que no necesitaba la ayuda de ellos, claro que todo lo decía educadamente. Además, no podían ir a verla, porque no les dejaban, así que todo se lo tenían que decir en carta.

Después de eso, se leyó el testamento de los padres de Hermione, y lo que decía, hizo que Hermione se olvidara un poco de la depresión de caballo que llevaba encima. Se quedaría bajo la tutela de Remus Lupin. Resulta que Héctor Dagworth-Granger, osease su tatarabuelo, era el mejor amigo del abuelo de Remus, por lo cual sus padres conocían a la familia Lupin, y confiaban plenamente en ella.

Remus vivía con Sirius en Grimmauld Place número 12, así que Hermione se fue a vivir con ellos.

Remus y Hermione tuvieron una charla antes de mudarse en Grimmauld Place. Y los dos acordaron que Hermione pasaría a llamarse Hermione Dagworth-Granger.

La relación con los dos chicos iba de mejor a perfecto. Los tres se llevaban de maravilla. Casi siempre. Porque Hermione era una chica estudiosa, madura, limpia y tranquila; y Sirius era un chico poco estudioso, algo guarro, inmaduro y deportista. Por lo cual, algunas veces las dos personalidades chocaban, y llevaban consigo alguna que otra riña.

La relación de Hermione respecto a la Orden estaba equilibrada. No podía asistir a las reuniones, y ella lo aceptaba, pero podía disfrutar de la compañía de los miembros de la Orden. Cada vez que Tonks venía, las dos se encerraban a la habitación de Mione, y no salían hasta pasadas, por lo mínimo, cinco horas hablando.

Y para que negarlo, era la niña de los ojos de toda la Orden, pero más concretamente de Remus y de Sirius. Los demás miembros, disfrutaban de su compañía siempre que podían permitírselo. Después de Remus y Sirius, las siguientes personas que le tenían más aprecio eran Tonks, porque era la única chica de la Orden con la que se veía a menudo, con Murri y con Charlie Weasley. Y Viktor Krum entraría en esa lista, si no fuera porque casi nunca venía a Inglaterra, aunque era miembro de la Orden, trabajaba en Bulgaria.

- Bue… Buenos días.- dijo Sirius medio adormido.

- Buenos días.- dijo Hermione pausando mientras bebía jugo de calabaza.

- Buenos días, Sirius. Y bien… ¿Cuál es tu nueva conquista?- le preguntó Remus.

Hermione ya se habría acostumbrado a las conversaciones de ese tipo entre Remus y Sirius, incluso formaba parte de ellas. A veces y todo, conocía personalmente a la conquistada, la examinaba físicamente y psicológicamente, y les decía los resultados a los chicos. Y los chicos se lo agradecían, pero, normalmente, Sirius hacía lo que le daba la gana. Pero los chicos, cada vez que una conquista llegaba a casa, le pedían a Herms que la avaluara, porque, con las palabras textuales de Sirius "las chicas tenéis ese sexto sentido, que os da la capacidad de hacer sentir culpable a la gente y entender el idioma de los ojos."

- Se llama Mandy, y tiene veinte tres años. Es pelirroja con los ojos grises. Es muy buena besando. Creo que esta relación va para largo.- dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de Herms.

Osease, que duraría tres días.

- ¿Aún no te la has llevado a la cama?- preguntó sorprendida Hermione mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada de fresa.

-No, tenía que entrar a trabajar a las dos de la madrugada, resulta que trabaja en el turno de noche en San Mungo.- dijo Sirius cogiendo una tostada.- Mione¿me pasas la mermelada de manzana?

Hermione cogió un pequeño bote.

-Toma.- dijo dándole la mermelada.

- Hermione…- llamó Remus.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella mirando a Remus.

- Hoy vendrán los chicos.-dijo Remus removiendo el café.

-¿Y?- preguntó Hermione dejando la mermelada en el plato y cogiendo el café.

- Que no se si te acuerdas, pero los chicos insistían en poner una piscina en el gimnasio (N/A: no se si os lo he comentado, pero representa que el cuartel se amplió a base de conjuros, por lo cual se izo inmensa y tiene de todo) y…- dijo Remus pero Sirius le interrumpió.

- …Y como mi querido ahijado está en el grupo de "chicos", hemos hecho una piscina. Además, ya empieza a hacer calor, y es muy cómodo.- dijo Sirius.

- Pues me alegro mucho.- dijo ella sonriendo.- A ver si por fin dejan de molestarme cada vez que intento leer o estudiar, es realmente imposible enterarte de que va el libro mientras ves a los gemelos Weasley sin camiseta i correteando por la casa, completamente imposible.

- Remus… yo si fuera tú, controlaría a Hermione, haber si un día de estos la ves besándose con alguien en los rincones.- dijo Sirius con picardía.

-Eso, tu dale ideas.- le reprimió Remus a Sirius.

- ¡Vamos, Remus! No estoy diciendo nada que Hermione no sepa. Seguro que ha visto a millones de personas haciendo eso.- dijo Sirius.

Hermione miraba la discusión como si mirara un partido de tenis. Y no podía negarlo, Sirius tenía razón. Había visto millones de veces como Ron y Lavander besándose pasionalmente o a Ginny y a Harry besándose con ternura.

- Empezando por ti.- dijo Remus.

- Remus, nada ha cambiado. Cuando íbamos a Howgarts, nosotros veíamos a las parejas en situaciones románticas, y Hermione seguro que también las ve.- dijo Sirius.- ¿O no?

- Pues si, para que negarlo.- dijo Hermione poniendo leche al café.

- ¿Y a quién has visto?- preguntó Sirius intrigado.

- Maruja.- dejó salir Remus.

Sirius no izo caso del comentario.

- No voy a decir nada.- dijo simplemente Hermione. Sirius la miró con cara de cordero degollado mientras que Remus negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa.- No.

-Volviendo al tema principal. ¿Te bañarás a la piscina?- le preguntó Remus, que ya había acabado de desayunar.

- No.- dijo ella rotundamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius desilusionado.

- Pues porque aún me faltan solamente cinco páginas para acabar el libro que Remus me dejó.- dijo Hermione.- Como mucho voy a tomar el sol.

-Amargada.- susurró Sirius.

-No soy ninguna amargada, Sirius Black. Sólo tengo otros pasatiempos.- dijo divertida Hermione.

Remus sonrió. _"Ya vuelven a empezar."_

Sirius bufó.

- Me voy a la piscina.- dijo negando con la cabeza y levantándose de la mesa.

- Ahora vengo yo.- agregó Remus.

Sirius se detuvo de golpe y se giró.

- Y espero verte cuando acabes de desayunar, Hermione Dagworth-Granger.- dijo, o más bien ordenó, Sirius.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se bebía su café.

Cuando acabó de desayunar subió a su habitación.

Miró por la ventana.

"_Al fin y al cabo, tampoco es tan mala idea eso de tomar el sol"_

Se quitó la ropa y se puso el biquini.

Un biquini de cortina que se cogía al cuello de color negro y una braga brasileña, también de color negro.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió el primer cajón.

Sacó unas gafas de sol negras (N/A: aquellas gafas tan fashion, vamos.)

Se deshizo la cola que llevaba hecha y se puso la coleta en la mano, por si las moscas.

Cogió el libro que estaba leyendo, que hasta ahora había estado encima de la mesita de noche.

Salió de la habitación y se fue a la piscina.

Sirius ya estaba bajo el agua, nadando.

Se tumbó en una tumbona, se tumbó de espaldas al sol y se puso a leer.

-Al final has venido, Dagworth-Granger.- dijo Sirius detrás de ella.

Hermione sonrió.

A Sirius le encantaba llamar a Hermione por el apellido, para molestarle, le encantaba.

- Así es, Black. Casi me pides de rodillas que vaya a la piscina¿Cómo no iba a venir?- le preguntó Hermione mirando a Sirius.

Sonó el timbre.

Hermione y Sirius giraron la vista hacia la puerta.

-Ya han venido.- susurró Hermione.

Sirius miró a Hermione.

Se sentó a la tumbona que estaba al lado de la de Herms.

- Eres fuerte, Dagworth-Granger. Podrás enfrontarte a la verdad, como lo hiciste el día que viniste aquí. Sólo que son tus mejores amigos. Además, ya no estás tan depresiva como aquel día que Remus me contó que tus padres habían muerto.- dijo él sonriéndole.

Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias, Black.- dijo ella.

Sirius se levantó y entro a casa, chorreando.

Hermione suspiró y se enfrascó otra vez en la lectura, pidiéndole a Merlín, a Dios o a quien sea que esté allí arriba que no le dijeran nada.

Sirius encontró a Remus con toda la tropa Weasley y Harry en el hall.

- ¿Nadie me va a saludar?- preguntó él.

Toda la tropa Weasley, incluyendo a Harry, giraron la vista hacia Sirius.

Harry sonrió y fue a abrazar a su padrino.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- le susurró al oído mientras le abrazaba.

-Perfectamente.- le susurró él también.

Los dos se separaron, pero harry permaneció al lado de Sirius.

- Pues lo que estaba diciendo, ya tenemos piscina. Sirius la acaba de estrenar.- dijo Remus, pero añadiendo la última frase.

Los gemelos se pusieron a saltar y a gritar.

El señor y la señora Weasley se acercaron a Remus.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- le preguntó preocupada la señora Weasley.

-Tranquilos, Hermione está muy bien. – dijo Remus sonriendo intentando tranquilizar a los padres Weasley.

Ginny y Ron se acercaron a Harry y a Sirius.

- Sirius… ¿cómo está ella?- le preguntó Ginny delicadamente a Sirius.

- Muy bien.- le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Chicos, id a cambiaros para ir a la piscina.- les dijo Remus sonriendo.

- Si.- dijeron los cinco a coro.

La sección infantil Weasley, más Harry, subieron a las habitaciones para ponerse los bañadores.

Los cuatro se acercaron.

- ¿Les habéis contado todo?- preguntó Sirius preocupado.

- No, solo que sus padres han muerto y que ahora vive aquí, nada más.- dijo el señor Weasley.

-Pues lo que queda, lo tendrá que hacer Hermione, o yo mismo, si no está preparada.- dijo Remus.

- Está pre…- empezó diciendo Sirius, pero unos pasos lo detuvieron.

- Remus, ese libro es muy bueno, de verdad.- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras entrando en el Hall.- Oh… Hola, señores Weasley.

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Molly corriendo a abrazarla.

- Muy bien, señora Weasley.- dijo Hermione con una voz ahogada, ya que la señora Weasley le estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que dificultaba la respiración.

-Molly, deja de abrazar a Hermione antes de que se ahogue.- le dijo Sirius en broma.

- Bueno… toma Remus, es muy bueno, gracias.- dijo Hermione entregándole un libro a Remus.- Yo me voy a tomar el sol.

-La que decía "como mucho voy a tomar el sol".- dijo Sirius imitando su voz.

- Cállate, Black.- le dijo Hermione divertida.

Sirius sonrió.

Hermione se fue a la piscina.

- Está… crecida.- comentó la señora Weasley.

-Si, se ha puesto muy guapa durante el verano. Ya le dije a Remus que tendría que tener cuidado.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Sirius, cuidado con lo que dices. Que de un modo u otro, soy su padre.- le dijo Remus en un tono amenazador.

- Ya veis, le ha salido el instinto maternal.- dijo Sirius señalando a Remus.

Los señores Weasley rieron.

Se oyeron pasos que venían desde arriba.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione y la piscina?- preguntaron los chicos a coro.

- A fuera.- dijo Remus sonriendo.

Los chicos bajaron corriendo las escaleras, pero el brazo de Sirius los izo parar bruscamente.

- Espero que seáis delicados.- dijo, más bien amenazó, Sirius.

Los cinco asintieron.

Sirius apartó el brazo y los chicos se fueron corriendo hacia fuera.

* * *

**¿Os a gustado? Eso espero, porque estoy muy orgullosa de ese capitulo. Por fi, decidem si os a gustado, porque, sinceramente, no quiero hacer un oneshoot.**

**Gracias**

**Abrazos**

**ECDP**


	2. Verdades y chapuzones

**Hola! Eso es actualización rápida, jeje. **

**LOS PERSONAJES Y ESPACIOS NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA ESCRITORA _J.K.ROWLING._**

**Aclaración, que muchas me lo habéis preguntado:**

**Ya se que dije que no subiría ningún capítulo de ninguna historia hasta septiembre, pero es que me han levantado el castigo, o más bien me lo han cambiado, así que si que puedo actualizar, y ahora os preguntaréis¿ cómo es que actualiza esta historia y no las otras? Es muy sencillo, porque ahora mismo, me resulta más fácil continuar esa, que ya la tengo montada en mi cabeza, que continuar las otras, de verdad. Además, la semana que viene si que no podré actualizar, ni conectarme al msn, porque me voy de vacaciones y no me puedo llevar el ordenador.**

**Att.**

**ECDP**

* * *

Hermione se tumbó en la tumbona, frente al sol.

Oyó unos pasos que se dirigían a la piscina.

"_Ya están aquí"_ pensó Hermione.

Los chicos abrieron de golpe la puerta del jardín.

Se detuvieron de golpe.

- Uau.- fue lo único que pudieron decir los gemelos y Ron.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia ellos.

- Hola chicos.- dijo ella con una voz alegre.

Acto seguido continuó tomando el sol.

Ginny se acercó a ella y se sentó en la tumbona del lado, dónde algunos minutos antes había estado Sirius.

- Estás guapísima.- le dijo la pelirroja.

- Otra que dice lo mismo, estoy como siempre.- dijo ella sentándose en la tumbona y quitándose las gafas de sol.

- Que no, Mione. Te lo dijo Samantha, Katrina, Avril y la otra morena, que no me acuerdo de cómo se llama.- dijo Sirius saliendo al jardín y sentándose al lado de Herms.

-Jessica.- dijo Hermione recordando el nombre.- Que no, Black. Que tus novias sólo lo dicen por quedar bien.

- Haber, chicos… ¿está guapa o no?- le preguntó Sirius a los chicos.

Los chicos iban a hablar, pero Hermione los interrumpió.

- Vosotros no podéis decir nada ni votar.-dijo Hermione levantándose y mirando a los chicos con cara amenazadora.

-Eso mismo.- dijo Ginny, pero mirando más a Harry.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Sirius a Hermione al ver que se levantaba.

-A mi habitación un momento.- dijo ella sonriendo y yendo hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró delicadamente.

Sirius izo un gesto con la cabeza a Harry, para decirle que hable con ella.

-Yo… yo voy al baño.- dijo Harry yéndose hacia la puerta.

La cerró de un portazo.

-Pues está muy bien.- comentó George en voz alta.

- Si, no está muy afectada.- dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, yo le decía más de físico, pero no está muy afectada.- aclaró George.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Hermione entró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

Se quitó las gafas y se pasó las manos por la cara, como si quisiera quitar la inseguridad de su vida.

Toc, toc.

-Adelante.- dijo ella aún en la cama.

Harry entró tímidamente en la habitación de Hermione.

-Oh… Hola, Harry.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- ¿Querías algo?

- Quisiera hablar contigo.- dijo él tímidamente.

Hermione sonrió.

Dio unos golpecitos a la cama, dando el permiso a Harry para que se sentara.

-Bueno… ¿y de que querías hablar?- le pregunto Hermione sonriendo a Harry.

- Hermione… mis padres también murieron, pero, por suerte, no tuve tiempo de cogerles cariño.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con ternura.

-…

- ¿Cómo estás? A mi no hace falta que me engañes, eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Te acuerdas? No hacían falta palabras con nosotros, con sólo mirarnos no lo decíamos todo. Sé que necesitas llorar, que necesitas un abrazo, que te digan que te quieren. Quiero ser tu hombro cuando necesites llorar, y te voy a dar el abrazo que necesitas siempre que quieras. Y sabes que te quiero. Te quiero, Hermione, de verdad que te quiero mucho. – dijo Harry poniéndose nostálgico.

Hermione sonrió con ternura.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Harry… pero estoy bien.- le dijo Hermione con cariño.

-Hermione, de verdad… me lo puedes decir. Me puedes decir todo lo que pase por tu cabeza, sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.- le dijo Harry cogiéndole una mano y mirándola con cariño.

- De verdad, Harry, estoy bien. Aunque si quería comentarte algo; lo tendré que hacer después delante de todos, aunque prefiero decírtelo a ti primero. Ginny puede ser mi mejor amiga, pero tu eres muy especial para mi, así que prefiero decírtelo primero a ti.- dijo Hermione sonriendo y cogiendo las dos manos a Harry.

- Dime.- le dijo simplemente Harry.

- Cuando mis padres murieron… un viejo amigo de la familia vino a casa para hablar conmigo. Y… me contó que mi tatarabuelo era… Héctor Dagworth-Granger, lo cual quiere decir que… no soy hija de muggles. Más tarde leyeron el testamento de mis padres… y mi tutor es… es Remus.- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry a los ojos.

- ¿Y porque no te lo dijeron tus padres, que de verdad te llamas Hermione Dagworth-Granger? – preguntó Harry confuso.

-Porque pasó algo hace años, eso me dijo Rupert, que pasó algo, que, bueno, que izo que no quisieran saber nada más relacionado con la magia, aunque sabían que si tendrían un hijo, sería mago, pero bueno, ellos no quisieron saber nada más de la magia.- dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos a Harry.

- Bueno, me alegro que tu tutor sea Remus, además, vives con mi padrino. Haber si me consigues que tenga una novia que le duré más de un mes.- dijo Harry en broma.

-Pues va por mal camino, porque he visto algunas novias, y, sinceramente, Sirius se merece mucho más.- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Harry sonrió.

Sin venir a cuento, Hermione abrazó a Harry.

-Gracias.- le dijo Hermione a Harry.

-¿Por?- preguntó Harry extrañado, aunque correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Por estar siempre a mi lado. Porque, aunque esté bien, siempre necesito un abrazo tuyo.- dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry con fuerza.

- Sabes que me encanta abrazarte, y estar siempre a tu lado.- le dijo Harry acariciándole el pelo.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

- Pues si que tarda tu novio en ir al baño.- comentó Fred dentro de la piscina.

- ¿Harry es tu novio, Ginny?- preguntó con picardía Sirius, que estaba secándose con el sol tumbado en la tumbona.

Ginny se sonrojó.

- Eso es un sí.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.- Bienvenida a la familia.

Los gemelos y Ron se pusieron a reír, mientras que Ginny se sonrojaba.

- Tu te callas, Ro-ro.- le dijo con burla Ginny a Ron.

-¿Ro-ro?- preguntó divertido Sirius.

- Mira que eres cotilla, Sirius.- dijo Remus saliendo al jardín con un bañador azul mar.

Lo seguía Harry, que después de hablar con Hermione, había ido al baño.

-No es ser cotilla, Remus. Es informarse.- dijo defendiéndose Sirius.

- Pues Ro-ro es el romántico nombre que le ha puesto Lavander a Ron.- dijo Hermione saliendo al jardín.

Ron se sonrojó como su pelo, y los demás Weasley se pusieron a reír.

Hermione se sentó entre las piernas de Remus, que estaba sentado en una tumbona.

- ¿Hablamos de tus ligues, Hermione?- le preguntó Ron con picardía, aún sonrojado.

-¿Qué ligues?- le preguntó Hermione sonriendo y con burla.

Remus abrazó a Hermione por la espalda.

Hermione sonrió.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su rostro.

-Pues Vicky.- dijo Ron algo celoso.

-Ron, acéptalo ya. Hace… ¿Cuánto¿Dos años?- defendió Ginny.

- ¿Qué Vicky?- preguntó Sirius mirando a Hermione.

Estaba… ¿celoso?

- Viktor.- aclaró Hermione.- Vamos, Ron. Si a ti te encantaba Viktor, que si Krum eso, que si Krum lo otro. Además, lo nuestro no fue nada, sólo me llevó al baile. Ahora sólo somos amigos. Hablando de Viktor… ¿Cuándo vendrá?

-Pues que yo sepa, hasta la semana que viene no vendrá, al igual que Alastor.- dijo Remus, que en ese momento tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Herms.

-Que calor, por Merlín, yo me voy a bañar…- dijo Hermione levantándose de la tumbona.

Se quitó las gafas y se las puso a Remus a la cabeza.

-¿Quién se viene conmigo al agua?- preguntó Hermione en general.

Los gemelos y a Ron les faltó tiempo para levantarse.

-¡YO!- gritaron los tres.

Hermione sonrió.

Miró a su alrededor.

Fijó la víctima.

Sonrió.

-Sirius.- dijo ella mirando a Sirius.

-Dime.- dijo él tomando el sol frente a él.

-¿Te vienes conmigo a la piscina?- preguntó ella con una voz dulce.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién era quien decía "como mucho voy a tomar el sol"?- preguntó Sirius imitando la voz de Hermione.

-Eso se te subió a la cabeza, Black.- dijo Hermione acercándose a él.- Venga, porfi.

-Que no Hermione.- dijo él rotundamente.

Hermione subió a la tumbona y se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

-Venga, Sirius.- dijo ella haciendo cara de corderito degollado.

Sirius suspiró.

-Anda, vamos, pequeña.- dijo Sirius sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió.

Se bajo de Sirius y le cogió de la mano.

Sirius se levantó.

Hermione se acercó cuidadosamente a la piscina y puso la puntilla del pie dentro, para ver si estaba fría.

Reprimió un escalofrío.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Los chicos se miraron.

Sirius se acercó lentamente a Hermione.

Y de repente, la empujó a la piscina.

Hermione sacó la cabeza de seguida.

Los chicos se estaban destornillando en el suelo.

- No… no hace… gracia.- dijo Hermione muerta de frío.

Sirius miró a Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione salió de la piscina rápidamente y se fue a sentar al lugar de antes, entre las piernas de Remus.

Él cogió una toalla y se la puso a los hombros.

-Después querrás que me bañe.- comentó Hermione.

Remus rió.

-Y tú no te rías.- dijo Hermione mirando a Remus con una mirada severa.

- Por cierto, Mione.- dijo Sirius volviéndose a tumbar a la tumbona.- Ya se ha quién has visto besándose a Howgarts.

- A Ro-ro y a…- dijo Hermione sonriendo, aunque con los labios morados a causa del frío.

- A mi querido ahijado.- dijo Sirius abrazando a Harry por los hombros.

- ¿Lo sabe?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Se lo dijo Fred… es que, cariño, te has pasado media hora en el baño.- le reprimió Ginny a Harry.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, y sonrieron.

-Osease, yo no le digo nada, porque técnicamente, me prohibisteis que dijera nada a nadie, y va Fred, y lo dice. No lo entiendo.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Ron abrió la boca para decir uno de sus comentarios, (N/A: ya sabéis, los típicos comentarios que dicen los hombres, en perdón si algún chico está leyendo eso, que hace que toda situación buena pase a una discusión.) pero Sirius se le adelantó.

-No me lo puedo creer. Nuestra Hermione, la empollona del siglo y la mejor estudiante de Howgarts, está diciendo de no entiende una cosa. Ese momento hay que grabarlo o congelar las letras.- dijo Sirius en broma.

- Cállate, Black.- dijo Hermione acercándose a la tumbona de Sirius y dándole una colleja.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, pero contadmelo en un review, que siempre me hacen muy feliz.**


	3. Tus ojos me han hechizado

**Hola.**

**Ya se que dije que no actualizaría hasta setiembre, pero he decidido, y me han quitado el castigo, que continuaré escribiendo capitulos de TODAS las historias, pero tardarán más.**

**tQ, Lu.**

**Bueno, ya se que nadie lo va a hacer, pero yo lo intento. Pido un minuto de silencio por los seis militares de España que murieron en una misión en el Líbano. El minuto está dedicado tanto a los tres españoles como a los tres colombianos. Gracias.**

* * *

Dio otra vuelta.

Era la cincuentena vuelta que daba en el transcurro de tres horas.

Llevaba casi cuatro horas intentando dormir.

El día había pasado con relativa normalidad… hasta las seis de la tarde. Hasta que Hermione recibió correo.

De una persona. De una persona muy especial para ella. Una lechuza negra, completamente negra, a excepción de una pequeña mancha blanca en el pecho.

_--------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------_

_-Anda, Sirius. No lo niegues.- dijo Fred continuando una conversación._

_- Yo no te lo niego, las chicas con las que he salido estaban muy buenas.- dijo Sirius sentado en el sofá, que es dónde se hacía esa conversación._

- _Pero eran tontas_.- _incluyó Ginny._

_- Todas no, ni Mandy ni… Mione.- Hermione levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba escribiendo y miró a Sirius. Él continuó.- ¿cómo __se llamaba esa rusa rubia de ojos verdes que trabajaba en el Ministerio?_

_- Svetlana.- dijo Hermione recordando el nombre. Volvió a poner la vista en el pergamino y volvió a escribir._

_-Esa.- dijo Sirius señalando a Hermione._

_- ¿Y de que trabajaba la otra?- preguntó George._

_- Trabaja en el turno de noche de San Mungo.- dijo Sirius._

_- ¿Y con quién se han acostado las dos para conseguir tales puestos?- preguntó Ginny con burla._

_Sirius iba a responder pero un ruido lo interrumpo._

_Todos los presentes, menos Hermione, que estaba demasiada sumergida en el pergamino que estaba escribiendo, giraron la vista hacía una ventana, que es de donde provenía el ruido._

_Allí había una lechuza preciosa. Una lechuza completamente negra, pero con una mancha blanca en el pecho._

_Hermione alzó la cabeza. Miró la lechuza fijamente._

_- ¿Daphne?- preguntó mirando de arriba a bajo la lechuza._

_Los presentes miraron a Hermione extrañados._

_Ella se levantó rápidamente y abrió la ventana para que la lechuza pudiera entrar._

_La lechuza llevaba una carta._

_Hermione, con la lechuza en su hombro, cerró la ventana. _

_-¿Es de él?- le susurró Hermione a la lechuza. Ella le mordió delicadamente el dedo, dando a entender que si era de él._

_Hermione suspiró y miró preocupada a la lechuza. Miró a los chicos, que estaban en silencio mirándola._

_- Si me disculpáis.- dijo Hermione saliendo del salón._

_Se izo un silencio incómodo._

_-¿Quién es Daphne?- preguntó Fred rompiendo el silencio._

_---------------------------Fin FlashBlack------------------------------------_

Basta. Eso era insoportable. Llevaba más de tres horas dando vueltas por la cama, sin dormirse.

Estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa desde que leyó la carta que le había enviado Daphne.

_------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------_

_Hermione entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta delicadamente._

_Se sentó en la cama y Daphne se puso en lo alto de su armario. _

_Hermione miró la carta con cariño y con un deje de preocupación._

"_Me dijo que me enviaría una carta cuando más me necesite." Recordó Hermione._

_Miró la carta y suspiró. Su nombre (N/A: el de Hermione Granger) escrito con una caligrafía, que, aunque sea algo __rebelde (N/A: no se si me entienden, que una letra es más grande que la otra), ella la encontraba perfecta._

_Abrió la carta y se dispuso a leer._

_**Mi niña**_

_**Hace… ¿cuanto¿Cinco? Cinco años que no nos vemos, cinco años desde aquella promesa. Y he pasado por situaciones difíciles, no te lo voy a negar, pero ahora más que nunca te necesito. Necesito verte, abrazarte, acariciar tu mejilla. Necesito otra vez aquellos paseos por el parque, pasándote la mano por los hombros. ¿Te acuerdas? Los veranos en Roma, París o Barcelona, cada año distintos. Lo que vimos. El jardín de los naranjos o La fontana di Trevi, en Roma. La Sagrada Familia o El parque Güell, en Barcelona. La catedral de Notre Dame o el Museo del Louvre, en París. Y las fotos que hicimos, tú y yo en cada foto, hasta cuando entré al museo del Louvre, con los morros que hacía, me hice una foto contigo. Y lo eché de menos. Esta mañana me levanté y sentí que necesitaba verte, que quería verte de verdad. Añoro los viajes que hacíamos, añoro tu compañía, tus risas. Incluso añoro tus intentos para que me leyera un libro. Te añoro a ti, Hermione. Y cuando pasaba por situaciones difíciles, sentí que "quería" verte, y ahora siento que "necesito" verte.**_

_**Cuando me mudé a Washington para ir a St. Paul (N/A: que es dónde esta persona estudia magia), sentí que una parte muy grande de mi se quedaba en Londres. Tú te quedabas en Londres. Y te echaba mucho de menos. Y tú no me niegues que no me añoraste, porque el relicario que me regalaste se volvía azul marino. Yo no se cómo estará el mío, porque acabo de pasar por una situación buenísima, bueno, acabo de pasar técnicamente no, pero hace dos semanas que la pasé, y aún me dura la alegría. **_

_**Te añoro, Hermione. Necesito verte otra vez. Cara a cara. Solos. Cómo en los viejos tiempos. Yo no se dónde estás ahora mismo, supongo que en la casa de Lupin. Yo estoy de vacaciones en el sud de Florida, para que lo sepas simplemente.**_

_**Se que murieron tus padres. Lo sé y lo siento mucho, de verdad, mi niña. Te habría enviado antes la carta, sino fuera porque sería como una bomba explosiva de sentimientos y lagrimas. Y te la envio ahora porque sé, y eso nadie me lo ha dicho, que lo has superado. Eres fuerte, Hermione, y tú lo sabes.**_

_**Puedes superar esto, al igual que lo has superado todo en tu vida. Se que necesitas llorar a mi lado, abrazarme, se que me necesitas. Sólo conmigo te quitas tu máscara, la máscara que ya no llora por la muerte de sus padres. Pero conmigo no hace falta que finjas, sabes perfectamente que te conozco más que nadie en este mundo, sabes que sólo yo conozco a la verdadera Hermione, la niña pequeña que se esconde detrás de la máscara. Y también conozco, aunque soy la persona que menos la conoce, tu máscara. La Hermione con un corazón de hielo; la que no le importa que le digan de todo, que ella siempre se va con la cabeza bien alta; la que nunca se derrumba en público, más bien en mis brazos cuando se quita la máscara; la que ya ha superado la muerte de sus padres, pero no es así**__**, la máscara a superado la muerte de sus padres, tú no. Y voy a estar a tu lado, no se cuando ni como, pero voy a venir para abrazarte y decirte que te quiero más que nada en este mundo. Porque es hora que la verdadera Hermione acepte la muerte de sus padres, y acepte todo lo que conlleva a ello. Es la hora, y sé que necesitas que esté a tu lado, para sostenerte cada vez que lloras, para volverte a levantar cada vez que te derrumbas, para abrazarte cada vez que necesites algo para apoyarte. Y voy a llorar a tu lado, si es lo que quieres. Y te voy a abrazar hasta que me digas basta, si es lo que quieres. Y te voy a decir que te quiero hasta que no me quede saliva, si es lo que quieres. Voy a hacer todo lo que necesites, porque no me gusta ver el relicario plateado. No me gusta verte así, Hermione, de verdad que no me gusta para nada. Mi corazón se rompe a pedazos si el relicario se vuelve rojo. Tú sabes cómo me gusta verlo. **_

_**Mi niña, voy a venir, no se cuando ni como, pero voy a estar a tu lado antes de aquella fecha, te lo prometo.**_

_**Te quiere hasta la última constelación existente**_

_**Jake R**__**. Andrews**_

_--------------------------------Fin Flashback-----------------------------------------------_

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana.

Media luna, rodeada de estrellas.

"_Realmente bonito. Es un crimen desperdiciar una noche como esta"_

Se puso las chanclas y miró a su mesita de noche. Se acercó a ella y abrió el primer cajón. Empezó a apartar su ropa interior, hasta que encontró una caja. La abrió con suavidad. Dentro había fotos. Jake y ella en Barcelona, Londres, París, Roma, el jardín de su casa, en su habitación. Hermione sonrió. Apartó las fotos con delicadeza y encontró un relicario dorado. Lo abrió y vio en una parte una foto de ella y Jake abrazados, y en la otra, una especie de cristal de color azul. Hermione sonrió. Se lo colgó al cuello y se fue hacia el jardín.

Hacía una noche preciosa, las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad que nunca y la media luna era sonrisa blanca.

Se sentó en la tumbona y miró el relicario.

"_Te echo de menos, Jake.__ Añoro los veranos en Barcelona, París y Roma. Añoro tus quejas cada vez que te proponía ir a la biblioteca. Añoro cada uno de tus gestos, cada una de tus sonrisas dirigidas a mí. Añoro sentir tu calor, añoro tus abrazos. Tus labios sobre mi mejilla o sobre mi cuello. Añoro tus palabras, tus risas. Tus brazos protectores sobre mis hombros. Tus palabras de apoyo. Añoro las fiestas de fin de año contigo. Las Navidades. Te añoro, Jake. Te añoro mucho."_

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó una voz conocida para ella.

Ella giró la cabeza para ver quien le estaba hablando. Sonrió y fijó la vista al cielo.

-No.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Sirius se sentó a su lado. Iba vestido con un pantalón de chándal de color azul marino y una camiseta de tirantes de color negro, llevaba una capa en las espaldas.

- ¿Es por lo de la carta de Daphne?- preguntó él mirándola preocupado.

-Daphne es la lechuza.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Oh… pues vaya nombre para una lechuza.- comentó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hermione sonrió.

- Pero si, es por la carta.- dijo Hermione mirando la piscina.

- ¿De…¿De quien era?- preguntó Sirius con delicadeza.

- De un amigo.- dijo Hermione mirando a Sirius.

Sirius la miró de arriba a bajo y desvió la mirada.

-Yo que tu me preocuparía más por no coger una pulmonía.- dijo Sirius.

Hasta aquel momento Hermione no se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida. Llevaba unos shorts grises de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con algo de escote.

Hermione se sonrojó.

- Más te vale que Remus no te vea así. No es que sea muy posesivo, pero ahora eres su hija, eres su tesoro.- dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió.

De repente, Hermione sintió como calor a la espalda. Miró que era y vio a la capa de Sirius sobre sus hombros. Miró a Sirius, preguntándole que quería decir eso.

-Remus me mata si coges algo.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Hermione se decepcionó.

"_Por Remus." _Pensó Hermione desilusionada.

-¿Y que decía la…?- empezó preguntando Sirius… hasta que miró fijamente los ojos de Hermione.

Sirius intentó apartar la mirada de los ojos de Hermione, pero no podía.

Estaba perdido.

Perdido en un mar de dunas de café.

-Sirius… ¿pasa…?- le preguntó Hermione… pero se detuvo al mirar los ojos de Sirius.

Intentó apartar la mirada, pero no pudo.

Se había perdido en un bosque plateado y verde.

El rostro de Sirius se acercó al de Hermione sin dejar de apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Hermione se acercó al rostro de Sirius sin apartar la mirada del bosque plateado y verde.

Sirius le pasó una mano por el cuello a Hermione.

Sus bocas se juntaron.

Los dos cerraron los ojos.

Hermione abrió la boca, dando paso a la lengua de Sirius.

Él entró su lengua.

Hermione le puso una mano en la cabeza.

El beso se apasionó.

"_Por Merlín, Sirius. ¡Es sólo una niña! Remus te mataría si supiera lo que le estás haciendo a su hija. Es la mejor amiga de tu ahijado, Sirius, por favor__… pero tiene unos ojos tan sensuales y un cuerpo… Sirius ¡Basta! Despega tus labios de Hermione y quita la lengua de su garganta" _

Sirius se separó de Hermione haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

- Sirius… ¿Qué…?- preguntó Hermione atónita al ver la brusquedad de Sirius.

-Hermione… no nuestro es imposible.- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

Se levantó rápidamente y se fue hacia dentro de la casa.

Miró la capa de Sirius, que se había caído encima de la tumbona.

- Pero… ¿Qué...?- susurró Hermione para si misma.

* * *

**¿Os a gustado? A mi mucho.**

**-¿Quien es Jake?**

**- ¿Que pasará entre Sirius y Hermione?**

**- ¿Se enterará Remus del beso?**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a las personas que me han apoyado, gracias.**


	4. Menta y canela

**Buenas...**

**¿Como estáis? Espero que bien.**

**Recopilamos, nos habíamos quedado con el beso de Sirius y Hermione y la carta del misterioso Jake. ¿Os habéis centrado ya? Eso espero.**

**Recomendación musical: -Wouldn't It be nice - Beach Boys**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a : J.K.ROWLING_**

* * *

Hermione se levantó con pesadez, intentando que los recuerdos de ayer no se bloquearan en su mente.

La llegada de los chicos, la carta de Jake, el beso de Sirius.

Todos esos recuerdos le golpeaban en la mente, una y otra vez. Tuvo la tentación de volverse a meter a la cama y no despertar hasta mañana¿pero que pensarían los chicos¿la perfecta Hermione levantándose tarde? Realmente sería increíble.

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana.

Un cielo nublado a causa de la hora, un sol intentando vencer a las nubes, un cielo rojizo, una tranquilidad casi inhumana.

Suspiró. Miró su relicario. Marrón café.

- Yo también.- susurró ella para sí misma.

Retiró la mirada del relicario y miró su despertador. Las seis y cincuenta. Se había levantado antes de la hora.

Cerró el relicario y se lo puso por dentro del jersey. Se levantó y fue hacía el baño que daba a la habitación.

Se quitó el relicario con delicadeza y lo dejó encima de la pica. Al quitarse la camiseta para ducharse, no pudo evitar que un olor le penetrara por las fosas nasales. Olor a menta. _"Olor a él"_.

Negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su mente y siguió desnudándose para entrar a la ducha.

Al entrar a la ducha, abrió rápidamente los grifos del agua caliente y fría, quedando templada. Se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido.

"_Tengo que decirles a los chicos todo lo relacionado con la muerte de mis padres, todo. Tanto lo de mi familia como lo de la tutoría de Remus… y supongo que ahora todos querrán saber lo de Jake, o Daphne, cómo dijo Siri… el beso con Sirius… ¿Qué voy a hacer con él¿Y cómo le vuelvo la capa que me dejó ayer antes… antes del beso?"_

Cerró los dos grifos y salió de la ducha empapada.

Cogió rápidamente una toalla y se la ató al cuerpo. Cogió otra más pequeña y secó un poco el pelo para que no dejara un rastro de agua por toda la casa. Salió del cuarto de baño, travesó toda su habitación y abrió las puertas del armario. Suspiró. Hoy se había levantado con ganas de no hacer nada. Cogió unos pantalones tejanos que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y una camiseta sin mangas de tirantes delgados y con poco escote de color verde aceituna. La dejó encima de la cama y volvió al cuarto de baño. Cogió el relicario con cariño y se lo pasó por el cuello.

Sonrió.

Volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó unas bragas negras. Abrió el segundo y sacó de él unos sujetadores negros, a conjunto de las bragas. Se desabrochó la toalla del cuerpo y cogió las bragas. Se las puso y cogió el sujetador. Cuando se hubo puesto la ropa interior, cogió los tejanos. Se los puso y, por fin, se puso la camiseta.

Volvió a entrar al baño y se miró al espejo. El pelo aún estaba mojado, lo cual hacía que se le separara por mechones. Una cara limpia, sin maquillaje, algo que era casi imposible encontrar a una chica de su edad. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó un secador. Dijeran lo que dijeran los libros y las personas, Hermione encontraba mucho más útil el secador que un hechizo. El único defecto que le encontraba era ese ruido tan penetrante.

Cuando se hubo secado el pelo, volvió a la habitación y abrió el primer armario. Sacó unas chanclas negras y se las puso. Miró el reloj que estaba encima de la mesita de noche. Las siete y media.

"_A estas horas no habrá nadie despierto, y necesito dar una vuelta para pensar."_

Cuando iba salir de la habitación, se fijó en lo que colgaba detrás de la puerta. La capa. La capa de Sirius. Una oleada de recuerdos le vino a la mente. El beso. Negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar esos recuerdos, que, desde que se había levantado, no hacían más que golpearle la cabeza. Se acercó a la mesa del escritorio y cogió un trozo de pergamino. Cogió un tintero y una pluma y escribió con una perfecta caligrafía.

_**Gracias.**_

Tan sólo una palabra, y Hermione se prometió a si misma no escribir más.

Cogió un sobre de un cajón de su escritorio y metió la nota dentro. Cerró el sobre con suma delicadeza y cogió la capa. Salió de su habitación silenciosamente, intentando no despertar a nadie. Cruzó el largo pasillo y subió al tercer piso, que es dónde dormían Sirius, Remus y, a veces, algunos miembros de la orden. Abrió la segunda puerta lentamente, con delicadeza. Y él estaba allí. Durmiendo placidamente, con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones de chándal azul marino, como los de la noche del beso. Entró a la habitación y dejó la capa encima de la cama, en un rincón, asegurándose que no la tirara con los pies. Y el sobre con la nota encima. Iba a irse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, lo miró por última vez.

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

Desvió la mirada y, con suavidad, cerró la puerta. Suspiró. Volvió a recuperar la compostura y se fue al jardín. Al llegar, se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la piscina. Abrió el relicario y miró el cristal. Igual que antes. Suspiró. Miró la foto. Y, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa salió de su rostro.

"_Te hecho de menos, Jake. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, como en los viejos tiempos. Para poder llorar a tu hombro, hace demasiado que no lo hago. Para poder besarte en el cuello y en tu punto débil: detrás de la oreja. Para hacerte cosquillas hasta que llores de risa. Para volver a ver tu carita de cordero degollado cada vez que quieres algo, y para ver tu sonrisa al v__er que tu cara ha hecho afecto."_

Acarició la foto con suavidad y ternura, imaginándose que estaba acariciando su cara. Escondió la cara entre sus brazos, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

"_He sido fuerte los cinco años que no lo he tenido a mi lado, no tengo porque llorar ahora. Puedo esperar, vendrá antes de la fecha, él me lo prometió. Jake nunca rompe sus promesas, nunca lo ha hecho, no habría porque hacerlo ahora. Confía en él, Hermione. Te prometió que iría a verte, y cumplirá su promesa."_

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que esos pensamientos se le sacaran de la cabeza, porque, sinceramente, no esperaba aguantar mucho más sin llorar si volvía a tener esos pensamientos de Jake.

Se levantó con firmeza y fue hacia la cocina. Lo último que esperaba encontrar allí era a Charlie Weasley untándose la tostada de mermelada de calabaza. Él levantó la mirada y le sonrió al verla. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- dijo ella sonriendo e intentando que le volvieran a la cabeza todos los momentos felices de Charlie ella.

- No podía dormir, además… no es tan temprano, son las ocho menos diez.- dijo él poniéndose café a la taza.

- ¿Hoy nadie puede dormir?- preguntó Hermione divertida sentándose delante de Charlie.

- ¿Quién es nadie?- preguntó él mirando a Hermione mientras bebía el café.

- Pues tu, yo y… Sirius.- dijo Hermione, y se arrepintió profundamente, porque le volvió a venir la imagen del beso y de Sirius durmiendo en la cama en la cabeza. Volvió a sacudirla.

Charlie la miró extrañado. Hermione le sonrió, como diciéndole que no pasaba nada.

-¿Y porque no podías dormir?- preguntó Charlie entre bocados de la tostada mientras que Hermione se ponía café.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó Hermione de rebote.

- No me contestes con evasivas, Hermione Dagworth-Granger. Yo te cuento mis problemas si tú me cuentas los tuyos.- dijo Charlie mirando a Hermione fijamente a los ojos.

- Por la carta de ayer.- dijo Hermione a modo de respuesta mirando de reojo el relicario mientras removía el café con la cuchara.

Charlie suspiró al ver que ahora le tocaba a él la razón.

- Una pesadilla.- dijo Charlie con indiferencia. Hermione le dirigió una mirada seria, como diciéndole que continuara.- Soñé que la casa de mi amiga se quemaba con ella dentro.

- Vaya.- dijo Hermione más para si misma que para él.- ¿Y como se llama tu "amiga"?

- Mi AMIGA se llama Rania, y trabaja conmigo en Rumania.- dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿Y dónde vive Rania?- le volvió a preguntar ella.

- Por los Aples de Transilvania.- dijo él tranquilamente.

Hermione abrió la boca de para en par e iba a decir algo, pero una animada señora Weasley entró en la cocina.

- Buenos días.- dijo con energía.

- Buenos días, señora Weasley.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole mientras removía el café, que seguramente ya estaría frío.

- Hola, mamá.- dijo Charlie sonriéndole a su madre.

- Oh… ¡pero si ya habéis desayunado! Bueno, da igual. ¿Qué os parecen unos huevos fritos con bacon¿O mejor galletas y dulces? A Ron le encantan los dulces. ¿Y si pongo tostadas y mermeladas¡Ya lo se! Huevos fritos, bacon, galletas, dulces y tostadas con mermelada. ¿Qué opináis, chicos?- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

Charlie y Hermione se miraron mutuamente con cara de circunstancias.

- Que a los chicos les va a encantar.- dijo Charlie mirando a su madre.

-Perfecto.- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

La señora Weasley entró a la cocina.

Hermione miro a Charlie y pudo decir lo que quería decir antes.

- ¿Tu amiga vive en los Alpes de Transilvania?- le susurró Hermione.

- Si… ¿por?- preguntó Charlie.

- A Transilvania hay el Castillo de Bran.- dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Y…- dijo Charlie esperando que dijera algo más.

-¡Tu amiga vive al lado de lo que debería formar parte de una de las siete maravillas del mundo!- dijo Hermione emocionada.

- ¿Una de las que?- preguntó Charlie mirando a Hermione confuso.

- Nada olvídalo.- dijo ella sonriendo.

La señora Weasley salió de la cocina con una bandeja de pastas, dulces y cosas saladas, como huevos fritos, … Y lo puso encima de la mesa.

Cuando hubo dejado el plato encima de la mesa, a Charlie le faltó tiempo para coger un dulce.

- Hermione, cariño, coge algo, que a tu edad tienes que alimentarte bien.- dijo la señora Weasley mirando a Herms con cariño.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a la señora Weasley.

Charlie miró a Hermione con desconfianza.

"_Ayer no cenó, hoy no desayuna, a Mione le pasa algo."_

Sirius se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos con lentitud. No podía dormir, le venían a la cabeza imágenes. Imágenes del beso con Hermione, y luego de todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Remus, seguido de los momentos del verano con ella y cuando le sacó de la torre en tercero y el beso, luego las imágenes de Remus se iban repitiendo, y se añadían las que había visto él de el trío Dorado y las de ella con Viktor, y para finalizar veía el beso y un momento con Remus, una y otra vez.

Se levantó de golpe y fue directo al baño, sin ver la capa ni la carta. Al entrar, se miró al espejo, fijamente.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, Sirius? No te puedes enamorar de ella, es una cría. Es la hija de tu mejor amigo, no puedes poner en peligro su amistad con él sólo por una mujer, aunque tenga unos ojos preciosos y sea simpática, y lista, y… ¡para, Sirius! Tienes que olvidarla, sea como sea."_

Abrió el grifo y con las manos formó una especie de cazo, que le serviría para que después se tirara agua fría en la cara. Cerró el grifo y se pasó una toalla por la cara. Salió de la habitación para ponerse la ropa, pero se paró de golpe.

La capa sobre la cama, con un sobre blanco encima.

"_La capa de anoche, la que le dejé a Hermione."_

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó. Tomo la carta y la leyó.

_**Gracias.**_

Tan sólo una palabra, y a Sirius le volvió loco. Dejó la carta encima de la cama y cogió la capa. Sin evitarlo, una olor le penetró por la nariz. Olor a canela. Olor a ella. Tiró la capa encima de la cama con brusquedad, como si la capa tuviera la culpa de que él no se la pudiera sacar de la cabeza.

"_¡Maldita sea¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza? Es sólo una cría, la hija de tu mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de tu ahijado. ¡Merlín¿Por qué me haces eso? Yo estoy con Mandy, y es guapa. No puedes irte fijando en chiquillas de __dieciséis años… por muy bonitos que sean sus ojos, y por su sonrisa sincera y… ¡Basta¿De verdad que no puedo pensar en otra cosa?"_

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso la misma ropa que llevaba ayer. Salió de su habitación y fue a bajar las escaleras, pero una voz hizo que se detuviera.

- ¡Sirius!- dijo una persona detrás suyo. Él se giró, para encontrarse a un Remus sonriente.- ¿Bajas a desayunar?

- Si.- dijo Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Vamos.- dijo Remus sonriendo. Y Sirius no supo porque, pero se vio incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

Los dos fueron hacia el comedor mientras iniciaban una conversa.

-¿Sabes si los chicos se han despertado?- le preguntó Remus mirándolo.

- No, creo que aún están durmiendo.- dijo Sirius intentando no incluir a Hermione en el grupo "chicos".

- ¿Sabes? Es una suerte de que me haya tocado quedarme a cargo de Hermione, es la más tranquila, la más pacífica, la más lista, la más responsable, lo cual es un alivio. No quiero ni pensar de cuidar a otras personas. No se mete en líos, es buena estudiante. Es lo mejor que me podía pasar¿no crees Sirius?- le preguntó él mirando a Sirius.

-Tienes razón, solo que es una chica, y ya sabes, en Howgarts, a esa edad, está llenas de chicos con las hormonas alborotadas, yo si fuera tú, la vigilaría de cerca.- dijo Sirius intentando mantener la compostura.

"_Te he oído, Merlín. No hace falta que me tortures más. Lo he entendido."_

- Y eso ya no será un problema, porque Dumbeldore me pidió que fuera su próximo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, dice que no quiere tener más sorpresas desagradables.- dijo él sonriendo.

- Que bien.- dijo Sirius más para sí mismo que para Remus.

Los dos llegaron al comedor, donde se encontraron a Charlie y a Hermione desayunando.

- Buenos días.- dijo Remus sonriendo, lo cual opacó al débil "Buenos días" de Sirius.

- Hola.- dijo Charlie enérgicamente.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin mucha energía, al ver a Sirius entrando por la puerta se le terminó de golpe. Ella volvió a su mundo, removiendo el frío café.

Remus se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa y Sirius al lado de Charlie, con pesadez. Estaba claro que Merlín le estaba haciendo pagar todos sus años de adolescencia.

Hermione suspiró y quitó la cuchara de la taza y se levantó.

- Si me disculpáis.- dijo Hermione débilmente, pero que, curiosamente, se oyó.

Iba a salir del comedor sin voltearse, pero alguien la llamó, y no pudo evitar girarse.

- Hermione, no has comido nada.- le dijo Remus preocupado.

-No tengo hambre.- dijo ella con una sonrisa rota. Y se fue.

Remus hizo ademán de levantarse para ir a buscarla, pero Charlie se adelantó a él.

- Voy yo, Remus.- dijo él ya de pié.

Remus asintió y Charlie se fue.

Hermione cerró la puerta fuertemente y se sentó en su cama. Miró por la venta e inconcientemente acarició el relicario.

Toc, toc.

Hermione, sorprendida, giró la vista hacia la puerta. _"Por favor, que no sea Remus, por favor."_

- Adelante.- dijo ella.

La puerta se abrió, y apareció un Charlie sonriendo tímidamente. Él entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó él mirándola.

-Claro.- dijo ella sonriendo. Le señaló la cama.- Siéntate.

Él se sentó obediente, y la miró.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le peguntó Charlie de sopetón.

Hermione lo miraba atónita, sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Hermione… ayer no cenaste y hoy no desayunas. ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Charlie mirándola con ternura.

-No… no me pasa nada Charlie, simplemente no tengo hambre.- dijo ella intentando que él se lo creará.

- Mione, me he pasado todo el verano contigo, no me puedes engañar se que te pasa algo. No se si es por la carta o no, sólo se que no estás bien. Pues confiar en mí, Herms. Ya se que Ron es algo insensible, pero **s**upongo que ya habrás que yo no soy como él.- dijo Charlie mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione suspiró, tenía que contarle eso a alguien, sino explotaría.

"_¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo eso a mi y a la misma vez?"_

- Charlie, lo que te voy a decir no le puedes decir a nadie, pero sobretodo, no le puedes decir nada a Remus, por favor, Charlie. A Remus especialmente no.- le pidió Hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Vale.- dijo él mirándola fijamente.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Los volvió a abrir.

- Sirius me besó.- dijo ella deprisa.

* * *

**¿Os a gustado?**

**-¿Que dirá Charlie?**

**Haber, en el proximo capítulo habrá, literalmente dicho, "Sonrisas y lagrimas" no la película o lo que sea que es, sino que habrá muchas lágrimas, pero de felicidad. Lo tengo medio escrito, así que ya os puedo ir diciendo la música que os recomiendo.**

**-Ara - Lax'n Busto (está en catalán, aunque si quereis la traduccion me la pedís.)**

**- Ojos de cielo - El sueño de Morfeo**

**- Si tu no estás aquí - Rosana**

**- Nada podrá salvarte - Pignoise**

**- Incomplete - Backstreet Boys**

**- She will be loved - Maroon 5**

**- Te dejé marchar - Luz Casal**

**Y díria que ya está, aunque si hay alguna más, os la diré en el proximo capítulo.**

**Abrazos**

**ECDP**


	5. ¿Y si la quiero?

**Buenas…**

**Pues se ve que me equivoqué… ese no es el capítulo triste, es el siguiente. Siento mucho la demora, de verdad, es que en un trozo me quedé bloqueada, y no me salía nada hasta pasados muchos días, y no pude escribir. Espero que os guste.**

_**LOS PERSONAJES Y ESPACIOS PERTENECEN A J.K.ROWLING**_

_**Música recomendada: Nada podrá salvarte- Pignoise**_

* * *

Él abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de creerse lo que le había dicho Hermione. Aunque Hermione tuviera un peculiar e irónico sentido del humor, sabía que nunca haría bromas en ese tipo de contexto, y aún menos con ese tono de voz, que parecía increíblemente creíble.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?- preguntó él, mirándola fijamente.

- Ayer no podía dormir por lo de la carta, y salí al jardín para que me tocara el aire y poder despejar un poco la mente. Y resulta que él tampoco podía dormir y tuvo la misma idea que yo. Así que nos encontramos, empezamos a hablar. En un momento en que me iba a decir algo, se detuvo de golpe, le pregunté que pasaba, y al mirarle a los ojos, me quedé como hechizada. Los dos nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, y nos besamos. De repente, él se separó y me dijo que lo nuestro era imposible y se fue.- dijo Hermione gesticulando un poco.

Charlie abrió aún más los ojos. La explicación de Hermione resultaba razonable y no dudaba al hablar, cosa que parecía aún más real todo esto. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Me estás diciendo que actuasteis por un… impulso?- preguntó él aún atónito por la historia.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Charlie abrió más los ojos. Hermione lo notó y se giró para mirarle.

- Yo no he dicho eso.- susurró.

-Pero lo has insinuado.- dijo Charlie mirándole fijamente.

- Charlie… no lo entiendes. Cuando me besó, oí una voz en mi interior que me dijo "Es ese, Hermione. Es ese el hombre que has estado esperando durante tanto tiempo" y sentí como un escalofrío agradable me recorría todo el cuerpo. ¿Sabes? Cuando besé por primera vez a Viktor, me sentí protegida, sentía que nada malo me podía pasar, pero nada más; en cambio, con Sirius, sentí que el corazón me latía más deprisa, como si lo esperase desde hacía tiempo, como si supiera que ese era aquella persona con la que iba a compartir el resto de mi vida. Sentí como si hubiesen fuegos artificiales en mi corazón, con fuegos artificiales.- dijo Hermione, y sonrió al recordarlo.- Por primera vez, Charlie, sentí mariposas al estómago.

Mientras ella hablaba, Charlie la miró a los ojos, y vio en ellos un brillo especial cada vez que hablaba de Sirius, y no supo porque, pero ese brillo le dio pánico. Pánico de que Hermione se encaprichara con él, que se encaprichara del mismo hombre que había roto tantos corazones a Howgarts en su juventud, del mismo hombre que cambiaba de novia cada tres días, que su relación más larga había durado un mes. Tenía pánico de que pasara eso, o aún peor, que se enamorara de él.

-Hermione, habla de eso con alguien. Con quien sea, pero por favor, conmigo no. No quiero que hables de ese tema delante de mí. Habla con Tonks o con Ginny, pero conmigo no, por favor.- dijo Charlie levantándose de la cama.

Hermione le miró extrañada¿Por qué no quería que hablara con él?

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó mirándolo.

-Porque no podré soportar ver como te enamoras de él y como luego te parte el corazón.- dijo él con una voz firme.

Sin darle tiempo a Hermione para hablar, abrió la puerta y se fue, cerrándola con un fuerte portazo.

Ella suspiró y se tiró encima de la cama, se aferró a la almohada, y cerró los ojos. Quería desaparecer por unas cuantas horas, para poder llorar con libertad.

Pero no, no podía. Ya se imaginaba a los chicos. "¡Merlín¿Qué desgracia a pasado¿Qué ha pasado que Hermione está llorando?" Y es para responderles "Nada, que soy humana." ¿Es que nadie puede llorar en libertad, o que?

Levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventana, veía el patio. Los chicos tirándose a la piscina y jugando dentro del agua.

-Hermione, baja un momento.- Remus la había llamado, cosa que hizo que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran.

Ella suspiró y salió de su habitación cerrándola de un portazo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, iba mirando el suelo, intentando no tropezar, pero, al levantar la mirada se detuvo de golpe y la respiración se le cortó.

-Jake.- susurró Hermione.

Jake estaba allí, había cumplido su promesa. La persona que tanto necesitaba estaba allí, apenas a cinco metros de ella. La persona la cual hacía cinco años que no veía, su mejor amigo. Su hombro al cual llorar. No se podía creer que estuviera allí.

Jake se giró, y una sonrisa salió de su rostro.

-Princesa.- susurró él mirándola fijamente.

Hermione volvió a recuperar la respiración y sonrió, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Bajó corriendo el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba y abrazó a Jake con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira al suelo. Le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello, y él la agarró de la cintura.

-Mi vida.- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.- Te eché tanto de menos…

- Yo también, cariño. No te puedes imaginar lo difícil que fue levantarme cada mañana y saber que estás a miles de kilómetros. Que no puedo abrazarte, ni decirte que te quiero. Sin poder verte sonreír.- dijo él acariciando el pelo de Hermione.

Ella sollozó, y se aferró más al cuello de Jake.

- Prométeme que nunca más te vas a ir, que nunca te apartarás de mi lado. Prométemelo, Jake. Prométeme que nunca me abandonarás. Ya te perdí una vez, y ahora que te tengo, no te voy a dejar ir, ahora ya no. No estoy dispuesta a perderte una vez más Jake, no lo podría soportar.- dijo Hermione.

- Te lo prometo, Hermione. Sólo tienes que esperar un año, sólo un año más. Para que acabe el colegio y pueda ir a tu lado. Para poder trabajar juntos, para poder volver a viajar juntos y visitar Barcelona, París y Roma otra vez, para volver a tomar aquellas fotos.- dijo Jake cerrando los ojos para no ponerse a llorar.

-Un año es mucho... un año es demasiado.- dijo Hermione sollozando.

Jake se separó un poco de Hermione y la miró a los ojos, con un cariño infinito, como la había mirado tanto tiempo antes de irse, pero se prometió a si mismo, que, cuando acabara la escuela, volvería a su lado, y no la dejaría escapar nunca más, ya no.

- Hermione, tengo que terminar el colegio, para después ir a trabajar contigo, para estar otra vez a tu lado. Para poder abrazarte, protegerte, para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, y que nada cambie. Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que no estás a mi lado, _demasiadas _cosas, y quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, para eso tenemos que esperarnos un año, cielo, tan sólo un año, y te prometo que voy a estar a tu lado para no irme de él jamás.- dijo Jake mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

Hermione lo miró y se aferró a Jake, como si fuera un salvavidas, el salvavidas de su vida. Empezó a llorar mientras Jake le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba cosas al oído.

Remus y Sirius se miraron, al igual que hicieron Harry, Ginny y Ron, que habían entrando al sentir a Hermione decir "Mi vida".

"_Hermione llorando, nunca la he visto llorar, y menos de esa manera."_ Pensó Harry mirando a Hermione con cariño.

"_Mione no lloró ni por la muerte de sus padres."_ Pensó Remus al ver a su hija llorando en brazos de aquél desconocido.

-Así me gusta, mi amor. Llora. Llora todo lo que quieras, que voy a estar aquí para sostenerte, para ser tu paño de lágrimas. Para dejarte mi hombro, para que te desahogues con lo que quieras. Échalo todo, todo lo que has guardado durante tanto tiempo.- dijo él acariciándole él pelo y besándole las mejillas.

Y así hizo Hermione, empezó a llorar, llorar por todo lo que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Por la primera vez que se sintió como una mierda en Howgarts- cuando, en primer curso, Harry y Ron le dijeron a sus espaldas que era insufrible- ; cuando oyó por primera vez "sangre-sucia" en la voz de Malfoy; cuando sus amigos se enfadaron con ella porque su gato supuestamente se había comido a Scabbers/Petigrew; cuando se enfadó con Ron porque había ido con Viktor al baile; por la muerte de Cedric; por la muerte de sus padres; por todos los cambios que había sufrido su vida; porque nada era igual.

Ni ella misma.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_¿Se puede saber quien coño es ese niñato que está abrazando a mi chica? Un momento… ¿mi chica? Por favor, es sólo una niña con la cual me dejé llevar, fue un desliz. __Pero aún no se porque la está abrazando, ni siquiera se quien es. ¿Y porque llora? No quiero que ella llore, nunca la he visto llorar, y verla derrumbándose me supera a mi mismo. Se me rompe el corazón a pedazos. ¡No¡Nonono! No puedo estar pensando eso, es sólo Hermione Granger, bueno, Hermione Granger no… Hermione Dagworth-Granger. El caso es que es ella, la misma persona que me sacó de la torre en tercer curso, y si, le tengo aprecio, pero no para decir esas tonterías… claro que también es la misma persona que besé anoche, y la misma con la que no he podido parar de soñar, y la misma que… ¡Basta! No. Puedo. Enamorarme. De. Ella. Es así de sencillo, no puedo hacerlo… aunque es muy fácil decirlo, pero muy difícil hacerlo."_

Y allí estaba él. Viendo como la única persona que ocupaba su mente abrazaba a su mejor amigo –claro que él no lo sabía-. Ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba, y eso le quemaba por dentro. No podía parar de pensar en la imagen que tenía delante suyo. Hermione estaba aferrada -literalmente dicho- a Jake, que la cogía fuertemente de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba suavemente el cabello. De vez en cuando, Jake le iba besando el cabello a Hermione, mientras ella lloraba.

Sirius miró a Remus, como si quisiera saber que pasaría ahora, si se quedarían todos mirándolos a los dos o si se irían para tener más privacidad. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba al mando, era su hija.

Remus pareció captar la mirada de Sirius, porque asintió con la cabeza como diciendo que lo tenía controlado.

-Chicos… ¿Por qué no vais a su habitación? Estoy seguro de que tendréis muchas cosas de que hablar. Además Hermione duerme sola y seguro que no interrumpirá nadie.- dijo él sonriendo.

Jake asintió y le susurró algo al oído a Hermione, lo cual hizo que ella asintiera con la cabeza y bajara la presión de sus brazos, que estaban rodeando el cuello de Jake. Era una imagen realmente tierna, si no fuera por el contexto con el que estaba sería una imagen que arrebataría una sonrisa a quién la viera. Y eso Sirius lo odiaba. Odiaba que alguien tocara a Hermione, aunque sea sólo rozarle los dedos y fuera quien fuera. Y odiaba sentir eso. Odiaba que una chica de dieciséis años le hiciera sentir cosas desconocidas para él, odiaba que le hiciera sentir débil.

Jake y Hermione subieron las escaleras aún abrazados, bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos. Cuando hubieron desaparecido de la vista de todos, Remus giró la cara hacia la "sección infantil" que estaba presente.

- Porque no interrumpirá nadie¿verdad?- preguntó él.

- No.- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Harry, mientras que iba hacia el patio. Sirius, Harry, Ron y Ginny se quedaron solos, como idiotas. Ginny miró a los chicos. Ron tenía cara de querer matar a alguien, y preferiblemente a Jake; Harry tenía cara de preocupado y extrañado y Sirius- aunque fuera raro- de indiferencia, claro que en el fondo estaba planeando matar a Jake, al igual que Ron. (N/A: harían un buen equipo ¿verdad? xD)

-Pues es guapo.- comentó Ginny, incapaz de asimilar que Herms fuera la mejor amiga de un bombón moreno de ojos azules mar y de una sonrisa cautivadora.

Harry le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Ella se encogió de hombros y lo miró con amor, mientras que Ron la miraba como si estuviera loca.

- Es verdad, amor. Pero sabes que yo te quiero a ti.- le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente mientras sonreía. Se acercó a Harry y le besó suavemente a los labios, mientras que Ron hacia una mueca de asco y Sirius los miraba con una expresión divertida.

-Estoy seguro de que ese niñato quiere algo de Hermione, seguro que está unido a las filas del señor Oscuro y quiere averiguar algo sobre la Orden. Estoy seguro de que no es buena persona, yo le vigilaría de cerca.- dijo Ron con enojo.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. _"Nunca va a cambiar… y Hermione le soltaría un discurso moralista sobre los celos y la envidia." _

- En serio, Ron… ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que alguien le puede gustar Hermione sin querer algo de la Orden o de Harry?- le preguntó Ginny con algo de enojo mientras que Harry le pasaba una mano en la cintura con tono protector.

"_Yo no quiero nada de la Orden ni de Harry… __Un momento ¿Qué he pensado? NO puedo pensar eso." _Pensó Sirius, que se arrepintió al momento de haber pensado eso.

- Hermione no es una top-model, no sé si lo has notado.- dijo Ron.

-Pues a ti te gusta.- dijo Ginny mirándolo.

Sirius, que estaba mirando a Ginny mientras hablaba, giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Ron. _"Hermione es MÍA."_ Harry miraba la discusión de su chica contra su mejor amigo realmente divertido, porque el tema de discusión era la mejor amiga de los tres y la cual no estaba presente, así que le resultaba divertido.

-Porque he pasado mucho tiempo con ella y hemos vivido los tres- Harry, Hermione y yo- muchas cosas juntas.- dijo él sonrojado.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que ella con ese chico no?- intervino Harry defendiendo a su mejor amiga.

Ron giró la cara bruscamente hacia Harry, incapaz de creerse de que estuviera defendiendo a Herms y que se hubiera aliado con Ginny, vale, era su novia, pero el era su mejor amigo.

-Eso, poneos todos contra mi.- dijo Ron poniendo drama dónde no había.

Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no reír; Harry ahogó una carcajada y Sirius sonrió.

-Suena a telenovela barata, Ron.- comentó Sirius sonriendo y mirándolo.

Ron levantó las manos, lo cual hizo que los chicos lo miraran como si estuviera loco.

-Vale. Lo siento. ¿Vale? Lo siento, pero no me ataquéis todos.- dijo él haciéndose la víctima mientras hacia marcha atrás sin girarse.

Abrió la puerta a tientas y salió sin girarse. Los chicos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

- Mira que es payaso…- dijo Ginny después de suspirar.

Harry rodó los ojos mientras Ginny y él iban a buscar a Ron.

-Ronald.- llamó Ginny lentamente mientras los dos cerraban la puerta del jardín.

Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Subió las escaleras para ir al baño, pero al estar a tan sólo dos habitaciones de él, una mano que le cogió por el brazo lo cerró a una habitación. La biblioteca. Miró a la persona que le había cogido el brazo con tanta brusquedad. Charlie Weasley. Y al parecer, no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Charlie.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.- ¿Querías decirme algo?

Charlie lo miró fijamente, e hizo grandes esfuerzos por no pegarle.

-Ni se te ocurra lastimarla, o te las verás conmigo.- le amenazó Charlie con enojo.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.- dijo Sirius extrañado por la frase de Sirius.

-No quiero que lastimes a Hermione. Si la quieres, gánatela, pero cuando la tengas, no la tires.- dijo Charlie mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No se de que estás hablando.- mintió Sirius seriamente.

-Sé que besaste a Mione ayer. No quiero que juegues con ella. Es una de mis mejores amigas, y no quiero que la lastimes como has hecho con todas las chicas que han pasado por tu vida. Habla con ella, pero no permitas que se haga falsas ilusiones. No quiero que le rompas el corazón. Si no la quieres díselo cuanto antes mejor.- le amenazó Charlie mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Sirius lo miró fijamente con seriedad, al igual que Charlie, que aguantó la mirada sin pestañear. Charlie, cansado de esa tontería, dio media vuelta y cogió el tirador de la puerta. La abrió, e iba a salir, pero una pregunta de Sirius le interrumpió.

"_¿La quiero¿O es sólo un capricho? Yo tengo que querer a Mandy, es perfecta. Es simpática, es lista, es trabajadora__, es muy buena besando,… pero no es Hermione, ese es el problema. Hermione es lista, es simpática, es preciosa, es dulce, su mirada me hechiza, su sonrisa cautivadora, sus manos tan suaves, sus labios,… es perfecta." _

-¿Y si la quiero?- preguntó Sirius mirando a Charlie.

**

* * *

**

**Respecto a la música del próximo capítulo, las canciones son las mismas que las que nombré en el capítulo anterior, pero añadid: 3 minuts- Manu Guix (está en catalán, pero si queréis la traducción me la pedís xD)**

**En el próximo capítulo tendremos la continuación de la discusión de Sirius y de Charlie; también veremos la charla entre Jake y Hermione; y bueno, no se que más, porque seguro que me inventaré cosas, porque me conozco :)**

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews, muchísimas gracias.**_

**Abrazos y besos**

**El Collar De Perlas**


	6. La voz de la razón

**Buenas!  
**

**Primer punto, siento muchísimo la demora, de verdad.**

**Segundo, la música recomendada para ese capítulo es: Tal vez mañana, de Maite Perroni. Slipped away, de Avril Lavigne. Wherever you will go, de The Calling. Las dos últimas, a lo largo de la historia, notareis que saldrán mucho.**

**Tercer y último punto: Los personajes y los espacios pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Era feliz. Si le hubieran dicho que ser feliz era tener motivos para sonreír hacía unos atrás, se hubiera puesto a reír. Ella creía que era feliz. Tenía a Harry y a Ron, a Ginny, unas notas excelentes, una persona que estaba detrás de ella y que la hacía sentir importante, los profesores la adoraban y tenía unos padres que la querían con locura. Pero cuando ellos murieron, se sintió vacía, como si hubiera perdido mucho más que a sus padres. Volvía a juntarse con los chicos, sabía que volvería a sacar buenas notas, Viktor la quería aún más, y no, no tenía a sus padres, pero tenía un tutor maravilloso que la quería como si fuera su propia hija. Y aún así, no era feliz. Le faltaba algo, algo que estaba vagamente relacionado con sus padres. Le faltaba Jake.

Y ahora lo tenía. Y se prometió a si misma que no lo dejaría ir, ahora que lo tenía no. Había pasado toda su infancia con él, creyendo que nunca más volvería a ser más feliz. Y tenía razón. En Howgarts aparentaba ser feliz, pero no lo era. Sabía que a todo el mundo le molestaba que lo supiera todo y que se pusiera a dar saltitos para responder una pregunta. Sabía que a nadie le gustaba que se pasara todo el día en la biblioteca, ni que no sintiera admiración ni por el Quidditch ni por el cotilleo. Pero sabía que Jake adoraba que hiciera eso. Recordaba que, cuando iban al colegio, ella, cansada de que todo el mundo le dijera sabelotodo, decidió cambiar. Cuando cambió, Jake se enfadó con ella. Siempre recordará lo que le dijo, lo que la hizo creer en si misma. "No puedes dejar de confiar en ti, Hermione. Porque puede que ellos sean más guapos o más populares, pero tu eres mucho mejor persona que ellos. No me puedo creer que te dejes manipular por unas personas que sólo quieren convertirte en una chica del montón, y tu eres mucho más que eso." Cuando le dijo eso, sonrió y abrazó a Jake, y al día siguiente, volvía a ser la misma Hermione Granger que había sido toda la vida.

Ahora estaba entre sus brazos, entre los brazos de la única persona capaz de hacerla feliz. Y llorando como nunca lo había hecho, mientras él le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Extrañaba esos momentos. Con Jake era con una de las pocas personas que era realmente ella. Podía llorar sin temor, porque sabía que él la sostendría si se derrumbaba. Podía ir "vamos a la biblioteca" y él no se quejaba, aunque ella sabía que odiaba ir allí. A veces, cuando estaban de camino hacia ella, se paraba, ella lo miraba y él entreabría los labios para decir: No quiero que cambies. Él siempre estuvo allí, sin importar la causa, sosteniéndola cuando se derrumbaba. Viéndola a través de su máscara, y sonriéndole cuando lo pillaba mirándola.

-Te quiero.- murmuró él no lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Decías algo?- dijo ella mirándolo entre lágrimas.

Él la miró y sonrió.

-Nada, que te quiero mucho.- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con cariño.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Jake, mucho más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar.- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Necesito que me hagas una promesa, cielo.- dijo él mirándola mientras le ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Lo que quieras.- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con cariño.

- Me estoy dando cuenta de que todo el mundo es igual. No se si pasa lo mismo en Howgarts, pero en St. Paul todo el mundo es igual. Visten igual, hablan igual, se peinan, les interesan las mismas cosas. Siento que siempre estoy hablando con la misma persona. Y no me gusta eso. Sabes que odio que la gente finja ser cosas que no son, y me da la impresión de que en St. Paul todo el mundo finge ser cosas que no son. Fingen para otras personas, y odio esto. Quiero que me prometas que nunca vas a cambiar, que nunca vas a dejar los libros y los estudios de banda por otra persona. – dijo él mirándola con un cariño infinito.

-Te lo prometo. Te prometo que no voy a cambiar Jake. Y si no me aceptan como soy… pues mala suerte.- dijo ella mirándolo con cariño.

Él se acercó a ella, y le besó la mejilla. Ante este gesto, ella sonrió. Se sintió culpable de no haberle hablado sobre el beso con Sirius, al fin y al cabo, ella y Jake se lo contaban absolutamente _todo_, y sabía que, si no se lo decía, se sentiría mal.

-Hay algo… hay algo que no te he contado, Jake.- dijo ella cogiéndole las manos.

-¿Me lo quieres contar?- le preguntó él mirándola preocupado.

Era una cosa que le encantaba de Jake. Siempre le preguntaba si quería contar algo, y si ella, por cualquier motivo, decía que no –que raramente pasaba- él sonreía sinceramente y decía "está bien, si necesitas contármelo, estaré aquí".

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la gente que había abajo cuando bajé?- preguntó ella, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Te acuerdas de un hombre que estaba al lado de Remus, de pelo castaño oscuro y de ojos verdes-grises?

-Claro.- dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Se llama Sirius Black, es el padrino de Harry y el mejor amigo de mi tutor.

- No creo que sea eso lo que me quieras decir.- dijo él buscando su mirada, ya que ella la había desviado.

Ella sonrió.

- Ayer nos besamos.- dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana. Y añadió en voz baja.- Y me gustó.

Jake permaneció en silencio, esperando que continuara. Ella, al no oír nada, supo que Jake quería que continuara. Suspiró y continuó hablando.

-Y después me dice que lo nuestro es imposible.- dijo ella reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Princesa.- dijo él atrayéndola hacia él.

Ella empezó a llorar, dejando que Jake la tuviera entre sus brazos.

-Y lo quiero, Jake. De verdad que le quiero. Y se comporta como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me besa y después me dice que lo nuestro es imposible. ¿Entonces porque me besa? Lo quiero, Jake.- dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

-Lo se, pequeña, lo se.- dijo él acariciándole el pelo con cariño.- Ya verás como todo se arregla, y si no, hay muchos hombres en la tierra, seguro que encuentras a uno mejor.

-Por favor, no te vayas.- le suplicó Hermione.

Él se separó un poco de Hermione, le cogió con suavidad las dos manos y la miró con un cariño infinito.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso miles de veces, Hermione.- le dijo Jake mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero es que no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito.- dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza.

-Mi vida, eres Gryffindor, eres fuerte.- dijo él acariciándole la mejilla.

-No.- dijo ella negando con a cabeza con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.- Yo no soy fuerte, mi máscara es fuerte. Yo tan sólo soy una cría que depende de ti para poder sobrevivir.

-No digas eso, cielo. Sabes que no es verdad. Tú eres fuerte. Eres –aparte de la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida- la más fuerte. Has conseguido llegar hasta aquí sin derrumbarte, has conseguido aguantar el peso de tu máscara y seguir adelante. Y cuando me has visto, viste una oportunidad para poder descargar todo esto, viste un hombro por el cual llorar sin ningún temor.- dijo Jake poniéndole el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras la miraba con cariño.

-¿Pero sabes que te quiero, verdad? Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero más que nada en este mundo.- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro que se que me quieres, antes me lo decías casi a diario, y hoy me lo has dicho como unas veinte veces. Pero que me quieras no quita el hecho de que me vieras como una oportunidad para deshacerte de tu pesada carga, y no me importa que me veas así, se que necesitas un hombro para llorar de vez en cuando. Siento mucho no haber venido antes, Princesa, de verdad que lo siento.- dijo él reteniendo las lagrimas.

Hermione sonrió al ver a Jake reprimiendo las lagrimas, sólo había visto llorar a Jake tres veces.

-Mi amor.- dijo Hermione con ternura.

-No voy a llorar. Estoy aquí para animarte, no para que me animes tú a mí.- dijo el negando con la cabeza y eliminando cualquier rastro de lagrimas.

Hermione sonrió aún más.

-Anda, abrázame.- dijo Hermione abriendo los brazos y sonriéndole con ternura.

Él la abrazo como si fuera su osito de peluche.

-Te he extrañado mucho, Princesa.- dijo él mientras que Hermione le daba unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

-Yo también, mi pequeño chocolate.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Jake se separó de ella y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Aún te acuerdas? Yo pensaba que era el único que lo recordaba, mi pequeño capuchino.- dijo él sonriendo.

-Ya ves, tengo mucha memoria. Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabes que soy Gryffindor? – preguntón ella sorprendida.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, resulta que un amigo mío es el sobrino del tío del mejora amigo del padre del vecino del tío de un tal… ¿Colin Creveey? Resumiendo, que Josh, mi amigo, es un gran amigo de Creveey y él, Josh, le comentó que yo era inglés. Creveey me dijo que él estudiaba en Howgarts y me enseñó fotos. Y como Colin es el fan numero uno de Harry Potter, y tu eres la mejor amiga de Potter, y digo yo que tenías que salir en alguna¿no? Y cuando te vi en una foto, llevabas el uniforme de Gryffindor.- dijo Jake sonriendo. Y añadió con un tono pícaro.- Por cierto, estabas muy guapa en el baile de cuarto, con Viktor Krum¿verdad?

-¡Anda ya! No te cachondees.- dijo Hermione más divertida.

-Lo digo en serio. Estás hecha toda una rompecorazones. Viktor Krum es mundialmente famoso, y tiene un club de fans, como mínimo en Estados Unidos, de unas ciento mil fans. ¡Eres la envidia de todo el mundo!- dijo Jake sonriendo.

-Viktor y yo sólo somos amigos.- dijo Hermione algo sonrojada.

Jake la miró incrédulo.

-Ya…- dijo él.

-Bueno… fueron tan sólo unos besos tontos, nada más.- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Pero no te sonrojes, cariño. Si eres preciosa, y seguro que, en el próximo curso, muchos chicos de darán cuenta.- le dijo él mirándola con ternura.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, mientras él le sonreía con cariño. De repente, Hermione se acercó rápidamente a Jake, acercó su boca a la oreja, y le empezó a dar besos detrás de ella.

-Herms… no… Hermione, por… favor… detrás de… Hermione… la oreja…no.- dijo él entre risas mientras intentaba apartar suavemente a Hermione de su oreja.

Ella sonrió al notar que su pequeño truco había hecho efecto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Charlie lo miró sorprendido y sonrió cínicamente.

-Sirius, con todo el cariño del mundo… tu no sabes querer a una chica.- dijo Charlie aguantando la risa.

-¿Y quién te dice que no he cambiado?- preguntó Sirius mirando a Charlie fijamente.

Charlie lo miró sin decir nada y más serio. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes, se giró y entreabrió los labios un par de veces, sin saber que decir y, al entreabrir los labios por tercera vez, unas palabras salieron de su boca, con duda:- Cuídamela¿vale?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Estaba sorprendido de que Charlie aceptara lo suyo con Hermione. Charlie Weasley era realmente sobre protector –en realidad, todos los Weasley eran sobre protectores, pero Charlie aún más-, y mucho más con Hermione. Habían pasado todo el verano juntos, y se habían cogido, mutuamente, mucho cariño.

-Sabes que cuando se entere Remus te cruje¿verdad?- dijo Charlie entrando a la habitación.

-Lo se.- dijo Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Bajas?- preguntó Charlie señalando la puerta.

-No, me voy a quedar pensando en lo que acabo de decir, y después, no sé, depende de cómo me lo tome me corto las venas con un abrecartas o beso a Hermione.- dijo él en broma.

Charlie sonrió negando con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Al irse, Sirius se dejó caer en un sillón cansado.

"_Perfecto, Sirius. Cuando se entere Remus o Ron de lo que acabas de decir, ya puedes ir haciendo el testamento, porque de esta no sales vivo. Haber, vamos a analizar las cosas. Primer punto: Hermione. No has podido parar de pensar en ella y en el beso; has soñado con ella y acabas de admitir que la quieres. Segundo punto: Charlie. Charlie es un amigo mío y de Hermione, y si me quiere ver vivo, no dirá nada. Tercer punto: el niñato que estaba abrazando a MI Hermione. No se quien coño es, pero seguro que yo beso mejor que él, la experiencia es vital; cuando se han visto, no se han besado, eso quiere decir que sólo son amigos… o como mínimo eso supongo. Cuarto punto: Ron. Ron quiere a Hermione. Hermione es la mejor amiga de Ron. Si Ron se entera de que quiero a Hermione y que ella me quiere a mi, me mata, pero antes me pone un sobrenombre ridículo, a lo estilo Chucho o Siriusín, que lo conozco. Quinto y último punto: Remus. El santo de Remus. Si se entera de que he besado a su hija, me decapita. Un corte limpio y rápido o le sale la vena de lobo que tiene y me quita la piel como si pelara una mandarina, me corta a trocitos y después me da a Buckbeack. Mejor que no se entere¿no?"_

-En que fregado que me he metido, por Merlín…- dijo antes de levantarse e ir a la piscina.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Es que yo no lo entiendo!- dijo Ron enfadado.

-¿El que?- preguntó Ginny, que estaba tomando el sol entre las piernas de su novio.

- Hermione, con lo lista que es, se deja engañar por una cara bonita. –dijo Ron enfuruñado.

-Ron… déjala ser feliz. Si ella es feliz con ese chico, déjala. Después ya tendrá tiempo para arrepentirse.- dijo Tonks, que había llegado un poco antes de que Charlie Weasley bajara a la piscina.

- Bueno… tampoco es eso.- intervino Remus mirando con cariño a su novia.

- Pero, haber¿Quién es ese chico?- preguntó Harry mirando a Remus.

-Un amigo suyo de la infancia, diría yo.- dijo él.

Harry se levantó y se tiró a la piscina.

-¡Y parecía una santa! Vaya amigos que tiene Hermione.- dijo Ginny divertida.

-¿Tan guapo es?- preguntó Tonks sorprendida.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza rápidamente mientras que Sirius Black se sentaba en una hamaca perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Pelo marrón oscuro, que casi parece negro, y más o menos como Sirius; ojos azules oscuros y profundos; cuerpo fuerte y casi tan alto como Ron.- dijo Ginny mirando a Tonks sonriendo.

-Pues yo no lo encuentro tan guapo.- comentó Sirius por primera vez.

-¡Ahí, ahí! Es esa la voz de la razón.- dijo Ron señalando a Sirius, haciendo sonreír a los presentes.

-Haber… yo soy una de las primeras personas que quieren ver a Hermione feliz. Y si es feliz con ese chico, pues bienvenido sea.- dijo Harry mirándolos a todos.

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Le señaló y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber que decir. Al final, consiguió formular una frase coherente.

-¿¡Lo habéis oído!? Dice que… ¿lo habéis oído?- preguntó él histérico.

- Harry tiene razón. ¿Por qué os empeñáis todos en organizarle la vida? Dejadla ser feliz.- dijo Tonks apoyando a Harry.

- Y después me dice a mi superficial. Primero con Vicky y después con ese niñato¿Qué será lo próximo¿Sirius?- preguntó Ron sin saber lo acertado que había estado.

Sirius empezó a toser, acaparando la mirada de todos. Ginny, que es la persona que tenía más cerca, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, mientras que Sirius y Charlie intercambiaban unas miradas de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ginny preocupada.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Que… que tonterías dices, Ron. Yo estoy saliendo con Mandy, y estoy feliz con ella.- dijo Sirius disimulando la preocupación.

Todos continuaron con la conversación, ajenos a los pensamientos de cierta persona. Nymphadora Tonks miraba a Sirius con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Un brillo que, si Sirius lo hubiera visto, se hubiera preocupado al darse cuenta de que Tonks empezaba a atar cabos.

**

* * *

**** ¿Qué quieren decir "mi pequeño chocolate" y "mi pequeño capuchino"? Y Charlie acepta la relación entre Sirius y Hermione¿lo hará Tonks?**

**Abrazos**

**ECDP**


	7. Perdición

**Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad.**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_**

* * *

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Jake, que cogía su chaqueta y su pequeña mochila.

Hermione y Jake estaban el Hall de la casa, uno enfrente de otro, despidiéndose. Llevaban así media hora, y Hermione no le dejaba irse.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?- dijo ella mientras le quitaba la chaqueta de las manos y tiraba de su mano hacia el comedor.

Jake sonrió. Era la quinta vez que lo hacía.

-Hermione…- dijo él cogiéndola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo.- Tengo que coger el avión dentro de una hora, y el taxi lleva quince minutos esperándome fuera.

Hermione suspiró. Se estaba poniendo pesada, pero es que no quería que Jake se fuera.

-Te voy a echar de menos.- dijo ella devolviéndole la chaqueta.

Jake le sonrió, aunque lo que realmente le apetecía abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Ella quería lo mismo.

-Yo también, pequeña. – dijo él poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Se acercó muchísimo a Jake, cuerpo a cuerpo. Jake le pasó una mano por la cintura mientras ella le cogía la mano y la besaba con cariño.

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.- susurró ella, aunque Jake lo oyó.

En ese momento, Jake tomó una decisión. Sinceramente, nunca creyó que lo haría, pero _tenía_ que hacerlo. Por él. Por _ella_. Por Hermione.

_**oOoOo- Flash Back –oOoOo**_

_**-Roxy… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jake mientras miraba a su ex quitándose unas pulseras.**_

_**La tal Roxy, su ex, lo miró fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.**_

_**-Estas pulseras son muy importantes para mi, me las regaló una persona que me quería mucho, mi abuela. Ahora quiero que las tengas tú.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa roto mientras ponía la pulseras en la mano de un extrañado Jake.**_

_**-Pero…- replicó Jake.**_

_**-Shh… Quiero que una te la quedes tú y la otra se la des a la otra persona.- dijo ella cerrando delicadamente la mano de Jake donde se encontraban las pulseras.**_

_**-Sabes que todo esto no es por nadie más. ¿A qué persona, Roxy?- preguntó Jake, al ver que sería incapaz de convencer a Roxy para que se las quedara ella.**_

_**Roxy lo miró y sonrió. Hubo un momento en el que lo quiso, mucho. Demasiado. **_

_**-A la que ames tanto como yo te amé una vez.- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, y aún con sus manos encima de las suyas.**_

_**Roxy se puso de puntillas y le besó levemente los labios. El último beso, el beso de despedida. Luego, quitó sus manos de encima de las de Jake, y se fue por el pasillo, dejándolo solo y confundido. **_

_**oOoOo- Fin Flas**__**h Back –oOoOo**_

Suavemente, Jake retiró sus manos entre las de Hermione bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amiga. Entonces fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que en su muñeca derecha llevaba dos pulseras completamente iguales, de cuero trenzado. Jake estaba desatando una.

-Esas pulseras me las regaló una persona muy especial. Ahora quiero que tu tengas una.- empezó explicando Jake mientras le enseñaba la pulsera.

-¿Quién te las regaló, Jake?- preguntó ella observando como Jake acercaba la pulsera a su muñeca derecha.

-Mi ex novia. Murió hace un año y medio. Y créame, le hubiese gustado que la tuvieses tú…- dijo Jake atándole la pulsera.

Hermione lo miraba confundida.

-¿Y cómo sabes que le hubiera gustado que la tuviera precisamente yo?- preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Jake iba a responderle, pero el sonido del claxon del taxi le borró la idea.

-Algún día te lo contaré.- Jake bajó un poco la cabeza, y besó a Hermione en la frente.- El taxi me espera, tengo que irme ya.

Abrió la puerta y fue hacia el taxi, observado por Hermione, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras se tocaba la pulsera. Cuando Jake estuvo dentro del taxi, le sonrió y se despidió con la mano. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, pero fue incapaz de desdecirse de él. No quería dejarlo ir. El taxi arrancó, y Hermione lo estuvo observando hasta que desapareció de su vista. Entonces, entró dentro y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en ella, cerró los ojos, y se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

"_¿Qué voy hacer ahora sin él?"_

No tardó mucho en contestarse a si misma.

"_Pues lo de siempre, Hermione: luchar hasta el final."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sirius Black había oído toda la conversación desde un sofá de la sala, mientras se metía él solito una botella de whisky. Empezó a beber a las diez de la mañana, y ya eran casi las siete. Todo eso era por Jake, y por Hermione. _"Me pone enfermo ver como ese niñato abraza y besa a Hermione."_ No había ido a comer, porque no tenía hambre, y los demás le habían dejado, pensando que eran delirios de un ex preso. Remus se había pasado un par de veces, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Sirius lo despachaba con unos "Si, tranquilo, estoy recordando." También se pasó Tonks, aunque ésta se limitaba a sonreírle de una manera rara, como diciéndole "Sé tu secreto." También Charlie, que lo había mirado con cara de reproche, mientras le decía que aquella no era la manera de solucionar sus problemas con Hermione. Sirius lo envió a la mierda diciéndole algo parecido a "Cada uno resuelve sus problemas como quiere. Y no es por Hermione."

Pero Sirius sabía que si era por ella, que le había mentido a Charlie. _"Por el amor de Dios, si es sólo una cría."_ Embustero otra vez. De repente, oyó el ruido de alguien subiendo las escaleras. Asomó la cabeza, y se encontró unas preciosas piernas subiendo escaleras. _Hermione… _Había llegado a la conclusión, después de varias horas de ebriedad parcial permanente, que no quería a Hermione, que sólo se estaba encaprichando con ella. _"Cómo con las otras chicas, como con Katrina, Avril, Samantha y… ¿cómo se llamaba la otra, la morena?"_ La voz de Hermione le vino de repente a la cabeza, como la inspiración divina. _"Jessica." _Joder… _"Maldita sea, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No puedo quitarme a Hermione de la cabeza ni un puto momento. Claro que la quiero, joder. Si he pensado más en ella en estas horas que en quidditch en toda mi vida." _Pero incluso él, el impulsivo y atractivo Sirius Black, sabía que estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. _"¿Qué me habría dicho James? Seguro que algo parecido a: Eres un jodido pederasta, Padfoot, pero que piernas tiene… Y seguro que Lily le habría dado un golpecito en el brazo, y él hubiera rectificado: Pero yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, cielo." _Dios mío, ahora pensaba en sus piernas… _"Si sigues subiendo, vas a necesitar una ducha fría." _

-Sé que me has dicho que si, Sirius… ¿pero seguro que estás bien?- le preguntó Remus sentándose a su lado.

-Si, de verdad. Pero llévate el whisky.- dijo Sirius dándole le botella a Remus.

- Creo que te vendría bien comer algo… Molly está preparando unas empanadillas que tienen muy buena pinta.- dijo Remus mirándolo preocupado.

-No tengo hambre. Voy a subir a dormir algo, haber si puedo…- dijo Sirius levantándose del sofá. Se sentía incómodo con Remus después de haber besado a su hija. Algo normal, desde luego.

-Oye… si ves a Hermione, dile que baje a comer, que no ha comido nada en todo el día.- le pidió Remus.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, aunque lo que le apeteciera era desaparecer durante unas cuantas horas. ¿Por qué el mundo conspiraba contra él?

Subió las escaleras lentamente, pensando en qué le diría a Hermione. Quería hablar con ella, sobre el beso, sobre los derechos de los elfos o sobre el régimen político de la China Popular. Le daba igual sobre qué, quería hablar con ella. Quería estar con ella, y verla sonreír. Y ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando reía, o cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba. _"Basta, Sirius, basta."_

Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, ya estaba enfrente la habitación de Hermione, a punto de llamar a la puerta. Cogió aire, lo echó, y dio dos golpes en la puerta. Hermione le gritó un "adelante", Sirius entró y se volvió a replantear lo de la ducha fría.

Hermione llevaba unas bragas culote, _políticamente incorrectas_, de color beige con detalles de encaje, que destacaban en su incipiente bronceado. Llevaba un sujetador, a conjunto de las bragas, que le elevaba los pechos. Y ya está. No llevaba nada más.

-Ah… hola, Sirius.- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, algo cohibida, y no por ir en bragas precisamente.

-Hola…- dijo él también cohibido, pero sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos, y no sólo porque iba en bragas. Continuó.- Remus quiere que bajes a comer.

-Dile que no tengo hambre.- dijo ella intentando romper el contacto visual.

-Hermione… tienes que comer algo.- dijo él, en tono de reproche, olvidándose de que iba en bragas y acercándose a ella.

-Tu también. No es bueno beber con el estómago vacío.- le reprochó ella acercándose a él. No le gustaba que le mandaran, era un hecho.

-¿Por qué dices que he bebido?- dijo él, retándola, mientras se acercaba un poquito más a ella.

-Por que huelo tu aliento desde aquí.- dijo ella, también retándolo.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que, si bajaba un poco la vista, tenía una perspectiva muy interesante de los pechos de Hermione. Y volvió a pensar en la ducha fría. Intentó no mirarle los pechos y seguir con el contacto visual, pero era muy difícil. Estaban tan cerca… casi rozándose. Sirius estaba seguro de que si movía la cabeza un poco hacia delante, podría besarla sin problemas. Hermione también se dio cuenta de eso. De todo. Pero en lugar de apartarse, se quedó allí quieta y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo el aliento de Sirius en su frente, oyendo los latidos de su corazón. No quería apartarse. Tampoco podía. Le gustaba estar cerca de él. Se sentía protegida y deseada, y tenía la constante sensación de calidez que puede darte una chimenea en invierno. Estaban tan cerca… seguro que si levantaba un poco la cabeza podría besarle.

Decidió pasar a la acción.

De repente, Hermione dio un paso adelante, levantó la cabeza, se puso de puntillas y acercó su cara a la de Sirius, mientras que pasaba una mano por el cuello de Sirius, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Él no sabía que hacer. Una parte de su subconsciente el decía que estaba mal, que diera media vuelta y se fuera a dar una ducha helada. Pero otra parte le decía que adelante, que lo estaba deseando.

Cuando los labios de Hermione rozaron los de Sirius, él supo que _estaba perdido_. Le correspondió el beso, mientras ponía una mano en el final de la espalda de Hermione. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados. Estaba vez era Hermione quien pedía permiso para profundizar más el beso. Él se lo permitió, y sintió una explosión de emociones al sentir la lengua de Hermione dentro de su boca. Y cada vez, la idea de la ducha fría le parecía menos descabellada. La mano libre de Hermione se puso en la mejilla de Sirius, mientras ella profundizaba el beso. Sirius hizo lo mismo, puso la mano en la mejilla de Hermione.

Cuando Hermione quitó su lengua de la boca de Sirius para respirar, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Esto está mal.- murmuró Sirius más para si mismo que para ella.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras quitaba sus manos del rostro de Sirius. Él hizo lo mismo, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

-Será… será mejor que bajes a comer.- comentó él mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, intentando tranquilizarse.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Sirius se quedó allí, en medio de la habitación, pensando. Pensando en que era un asaltacunas, pero que la quería.

Cuando Hermione estaba en medio pasillo, se encontró con Tonks, que la miró divertida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione nerviosa, mordisqueándose los labios para que no se notara tanto que estaban rojos.

Tonks la miró de arriba abajo divertida, y luego miró a Hermione, que no necesitó ninguna palabra para entenderlo: iba en ropa interior. Herms cerró los ojos, queriendo desaparecer.

-¿Me disculpas un momento?- dijo ella haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza. Se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Hermione dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Sirius, que se estaba tratando tranquilizar, oyó que alguien abría la puerta y la cerraba rápidamente. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Hermione, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió, y se encontró con un Sirius con los labios hinchados, que la miraba con cara de circunstancias.

-Creo… creo que será mejor que me vista.- dijo Hermione reaccionando y acercándose al armario.

-Yo también.- dijo él antes de mirarle el culo, maldecirse por aquello y salir de la habitación. Definitivamente, si necesitaba la ducha fría. La necesitaba _ya_.

Cuando Hermione oyó la puerta cerrarse, suspiró. Se maldijo a si misma por lo que acaba de pasar en aquella habitación, y empezó a vestirse, sin dejar de pensar.

"_¿Qué has hecho, Hermione?"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de que Tonks se encontrara con una Hermione casi desnuda en el pasillo, su curiosidad se despertó. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que Hermione perdiera los papeles de aquella manera? Así que decidió quedarse a esperar al pasillo, para hablar después con ella y preguntarle que se había tomado para salir en bragas a cenar. Cuando se abrió la puerta, su mayor sorpresa fue ver a Sirius saliendo de aquella habitación, nervioso y con los labios hinchados. Eso confirmó todas sus sospechas. Sonrió divertida. Ahora mismo iba a pedirle a Hermione todos los detalles.

Cuando Sirius entró en su habitación, Tonks corrió por el pasillo, entró en la habitación de Hermione. Se encontró a Hermione a medio vestir. Cerró la puerta antes de hacerse notar.

-¡Oh, Dioses del Amor Eterno! ¡Sirius y tu estáis juntos!- exclamó ella divertida acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué dices?- mintió Hermione nerviosa. Tonks la miró con cara de "Venga, Hermione, que nos conocemos".- No estamos juntos.

-Venga ya, Hermione… primero, sales de tu habitación en ropa interior, y con los labios rojos e hinchados, por cierto. Y luego, sale Sirius nervioso, ¿cuándo has visto a Sirius nervioso?, y con los labios hinchados y rojos…- dijo Tonks pasándoselo realmente bien mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-No estamos juntos, Tonks.- confirmó Hermione. Y era verdad, aún no habían hablado del aquello. Continuó.- Sólo han sido un par de besos.

-¿Os habéis acostado?- se atrevió a preguntar Tonks, muy divertida.

-¿¡Qué!? No, claro que no.- dijo Hermione mientras se terminaba de poner los pantalones.

-Vale, vale… ¿lo sabe Remus?- preguntó Tonks sonriendo.

-No, y no tiene que saberlo. Por su salud, por la mía y por la de Sirius.- dijo Hermione pensando en lo que le haría a Sirius si se enterara.- En serio, Tonks, no se lo digas, por favor.

-Tranquila, no se lo voy a decir. Aunque tendría que hacerlo, porque soy su novia y… Ay, soy tu madrastra, ¿te das cuenta?- dijo Tonks divertida.- Madrastra… ¿Qué mal suena eso, no?- le preguntó a Hermione, que se limitó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza. Continuó.- Mira, yo, como madrastra, te digo que está mal, porque eres menor, y él es el mejor amigo de tu padre, y si lo dices mucho en voz alta, llega a sonar mal. Pero como amiga, te digo que aproveches el momento, porque, sinceramente, Sirius es muy guapo, y hacéis muy buena pareja.

Hermione sonrió, y Tonks aprovechó para volver a sacar el tema.

-¿Seguro que no te has acostado con él?- insistió, divertida.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la mañana siguiente, Sirius se despertó con resaca y con la boca seca. Pensó en lo que había hecho la tarde anterior, y quiso volver a meterse en la cama. Pero no lo hizo. Se metió en la ducha, y empezó a reflexionar en el segundo beso con Hermione.

"_Dos veces, Sirius, dos veces. Una vale, porque un calentón lo tenemos todos, pero, ¿dos? DOS, Sirius, DOS. Y sabes que no estabas borracho."_

Pero lo peor, a sus ojos, de todo aquello, no es que fueran dos besos, sino que él quería un tercero, y un cuarto. Quería besarla cada día, delante de todos y sin que le miraran mal. Quería estar con ella todos los días. Quería que Hermione fuera lo último que veía en la noche y lo primero que veía por la mañana. Quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

"_Maldita sea, Sirius, tiene dieciséis años. Es menor. Aunque… en septiembre cumple los diecisiete…" _Daba igual que en septiembre cumpliera los diecisiete, Remus iba a querer matarle igual.

Cuando salió de la ducha se envolvió con una toalla, y fue a vestirse. Luego de vestirse bajó a desayunar. El comedor estaba casi vacío, solo habían dos personas. Charlie y Tonks conversaban tranquilamente sobre algo relacionado con el quidditch. Cuando Tonks vio a Sirius, sonrió picaronamente.

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche, Sirius?- preguntó Tonks aparentando normalidad, aunque tenía unas ganas inmensas de ponerse a reír. Charlie la miraba divertido, sin saber porque estaba a punto de reírse.

-Mmh… ¿Puedes no hablar tan alto? Me duele la cabeza.- dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de Charlie mientras se llenaba la taza de café.

-Normal, te bebiste media botella de whisky irlandés… lo raro es que te hayas levantado de la cama.- dijo Charlie divirtiéndose con la cara de desquiciado que ponía Sirius.

-Es que las duchas frías van muy bien cuando has bebido demasiado, ¿verdad Sirius?- Tonks empezó a tantear el terreno, aunque no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más sin reírse.

Sirius le clavó una mirada seria a Tonks. No sabía de lo que hablaba, pero tenía una ligera sospecha. Charlie se los miraba a los dos como quien mira un partido de tenis.

-Tonks… ¿hay algo en especial que quieras decirme?- dijo Sirius entre sorbos de café.

-Nada, nada… pero es lo que pasa cuando se lleva todo el verano jiji-jaja, uno se bebe media botella de whisky, y la otra le recibe en un conjunto de ropa interior más que sugerente…- dijo Tonks a punto de reírse, no esperaba poder aguantar mucho más…

Por suerte, Sirius le simplificó la cosa. Porque en cuanto hubo oído esas palabras, escupió el café en plan aspersor. Y entonces Tonks ya no pudo más. Empezó a reír y a llorar de risa. Charlie le preguntó a Sirius si se encontraba bien, y entonces Tonks rió aún más.

-Pues así toda la cena…- comentó Charlie mirando a Tonks divertido.- Que si risa por aquí, que si risa por allá… y Hermione no paraba de darle golpecitos para que se callara, pero ella ni caso…

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido mirando a Charlie.

-Hola a ti también, Sirius.- dijo Hermione entrando por la puerta. Había oído a Sirius decir su nombre.- Hola Charlie. ¿Tonks ya vuelve a estar igual?

Sirius se obligó a si mismo mirarla a los ojos, pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta las piernas, que estaban descubiertas gracias a unos shorts tejanos.

"_Dieciséis años, Sirius, dieciséis años."_ Sirius apartó la mirada de Hermione y se concentró en el café.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Tonks y la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?- le preguntó Hermione mientras se untaba una tostada con mantequilla.

Pero Tonks no podía responder. Seguro que si intentaba hablar, se ahogaría con su propia risa.

-Lo sabe.- dijo Sirius muy serio.

-Ya lo sé… Tonta no es, ¿vale?- dijo ante la mirada de reproche de Sirius.- Me vio saliendo a mí en bragas, y luego te vio saliendo a ti… relaciona conceptos.

Charlie se atragantó y los miró a los dos como si estuvieran locos.

-¿Te has acostado con ella?- preguntó alarmado.

Hermione le señaló.

-Tonks me preguntó lo mismo. Y algo le tenía que responder.- explicó Hermione. Al ver que Charlie no cambiaba de cara, explicó mejor.- No, no me he acostado con Sirius.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Hermione. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione llevaba un escote considerable. Sus preciosas piernas habían opacado de la vista de Sirius el escote, pero ahora que no tenía las piernas a la vista, se dio cuenta. Se obligó a si mismo a apartar la mirada del escote, y a volver a ponerla en el café.

"_Dieciséis años, Sirius, dieciséis años." _Su mente volvió a recordarle que era ilegal.

Dio un sorbo de café y se fijó otra vez en Tonks, que estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. Empezó a notar ciertas molestias en la cabeza, causadas, sin duda, por la notable resaca que llevaba.

-Tonks me está dando dolor de cabeza…- comentó Sirius poniéndose más café.

-Pero eso…- empezó diciendo Charlie, pero al ver que Sirius le pedía que hablara más bajo, cambió el volumen.-… eso es la resaca, Sirius, no Tonks.

De repente entró Remus en el comedor, que miraba a su mujer como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Luego miro a Charlie, Sirius y Hermione, que estaban ya acostumbrados.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó a Sirius, mientras que Hermione le daba un codazo a Tonks.

-Nada, que a tu novia también le afecta la luna llena.- dijo Sirius como si nada.

Remus se sentó al lado de su novia, e intento tranquilizarla mientras que Charlie y Hermione hablaban sobre un tal Mihai Eminescu, un poeta rumano.

Pero Sirius no escuchaba la conversación, ni los intentos de su amigo para hacer su novia volviera a la mayor normalidad posible. Él estaba mirando a Hermione, fijamente. Los bucles de su pelo; sus labios, en su perfecta medida, que dejaban ver sonrisas sinceras; en las pequeñas arrugas que formaba su rostro cada vez que reía; en sus ojos, aquellos que miraban a Charlie atentamente y que también sonreían. Aquellos ojos que le habían enamorado desde el primer momento que los vio.

Y en aquel momento, justo en aquel momento, y aunque Sirius no lo supiera, ella empezó a ser su _perdición_.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. **

**Un besazo enorme a todas /os**

**ECDP**


End file.
